Unplanned
by FieryFestus
Summary: "He looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffed, and looked away from him. She was sat on the toilet seat. Oh, no. No, no no, no, no. He glanced over to the sink, and sure enough, there it was. A pregnancy test. He was trembling, but it wasn't from the cold anymore." An unexpected surprise for Percy & Annabeth. A touch of bad language. PJO/HOO Belongs to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth, sweetheart, I'm home." Percy said, walking through the door, taking off his snow-covered coat, his hands red and "trembling from the icy cold air outside. He had finally finished for Christmas, and he couldn't be anymore pleased. He had done pretty well with his life. He had gotten a job as a science teacher at Goode, with the help from Paul, which he would be forever grateful for. He loved it. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." She called from the bathroom. Percy ignored the tremble in her voice – he figured it was from the cold. He walked down the hall, rubbing his hands together in a vain attempt to warm them up. The door was open, and he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey." He said. "You wouldn't believe the -"

He looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffed, and looked away from him. She was sat on the toilet seat. Oh, no. No, no ,no, no, no. He glanced over to the sink, and sure enough, there it was. A pregnancy test. He was trembling, but it wasn't from the cold anymore. He glanced at Annabeth, her head in her hands, and looked at it nervously. He blinked, and looked again. Again. He rubbed his face with his hands, and ran a hand through his icy cold hair.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit."

Annabeth let out a sob that broke Percy's heart into pieces. He was used to calm and collected Annabeth. Strong Annabeth. He sighed. Time to grow up. He _had_ to be there for her. He knew that, and he wanted that. He silently cursed himself. He could've reacted better. He _should've_ reacted better. He crouched down in front of her, tilting her head slightly, so she was facing him. He was still trembling from the sheer shock of it all, and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth whispered. "It's my fault. I -"

Percy took her hands, and lifted her from the seat, pulling her into his arms, squeezing her tight. He closed his eyes. He was twenty-one. _Twenty-one._ He wasn't sure he was ready to throw his teenage years away so soon. But a baby... he wanted kids at some point. Maybe...?

"Please don't apologise." He whispered, releasing her from the hug, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He smiled a little. "Don't cry either. Don't blame yourself. It took the two of us."

Annabeth nodded, wiping her eyes. Percy took her back into his arms gently, rubbing her back. He couldn't pretend he had any idea what he was supposed to do, but he promised himself that he would be there for her, both of them if that was what it came to, no matter what happened. Annabeth sighed heavily into his chest. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Percy chuckled softly, and pushed her away a little, his hands still on the top of her arms, his eyes looking into hers.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." He said. "I guess we're both clueless, for once."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and managed a small smile. Trust her Seaweed Brain, making jokes at a time like that. He sighed.

"Hey, look." He said. "I'm not going to make this decision for you. I mean, it's not really my place when I don't have to go through it all. But I'm here for you, always, whatever happens, whatever you choose to do, so if that's what you're worried about, don't be, okay?" He smiled. "Hey, I've finished work now. We've got ages to think about this."

Annabeth nodded.

"I guess." She said, and sighed. "You promise?"

Percy pulled her back into his arms.

"Promise." He said.

Annabeth relaxed a little, she sighed into his chest, before kissing his cheek.

"Nice start to your Christmas break." She muttered.

Percy laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"Could be worse." He said. "Hey, just call him a Christmas surprise."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"him?"

Percy blushed and smiled a little.

"Hey, I'm starving." He said. "Shall I order pizza?"

Annabeth nodded and smiled. He said him. HIM. Not it or that. She somehow got he feeling that Percy was more for keeping the baby than he was letting on. She smiled to herself, shaking her head, looking down at her stomach. She certainly didn't look pregnant, but there was a baby in there. A little Percy or Annabeth or both of them all in one, and then she glanced over at Percy. One hand holding the phone the other tapping on his jeans, like he did when he was nervous. She was surprised at how calm he was taking it too. She expected full on freak out Percy, jittery and releasing enough nervous energy to make a new environmentally friendly form of transport.

He put the phone down, and collapsed onto the couch, oblivious to Annabeth watching him. He sat froward, his head in his hands, sighing and tapping his feet. She left him on his own for a while. She figured he didn't have any time to get over the shock. She watched him, obviously thinking, staring down at his hands, and then going back into the bathroom, the pregnancy test in his hands, he stared at it, and Annabeth saw the ghost of a smile play at his lips, before a little grin. He sat back, resting his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, smiling a little.

Annabeth saw this as her cue to go in, and Percy looked at her, smiling a little. She curled up beside him, glancing at the pregnancy test in his hand.

"Finding it hard to believe?" She asked.

Percy laughed and nodded.

"I guess it's a bit of a shock."

Annabeth smiled, just enjoying the silence, and Percy's arm around her.

"Thank you." She said, after a while.

Percy frowned.

"What for?"

"I guess I was a bit hysterical earlier."

Percy laughed.

"Trust me," he said, "I was pretty hysterical too."

Annabeth smiled, and cuddled closer to him. She was lucky to have Percy, and she knew it.

"When's food?" She asked.

Percy sighed, and his stomach rumbled.

"Ten minutes." He said. "I'm starving."

It stayed quiet again, and Annabeth could tell Percy was thinking again. He pulled that face – the one where all his features scrunch up, and his green eyes glint in this special way which Annabeth loved. But there was something different about it today – his lips were curled upwards in a tiny smile. Annabeth sighed a little.

"I need to know what your thinking, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled. "I'm not just doing this based on my decision. I just... you're his Dad, Percy. You deserve a say in this. I don't want to hurt you, or -"

Percy shook his head.

"You won't hurt me." He said. "I just don't want to change your decision or whatever, because if it's something you really don't want to do, you'll regret it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's no different for you, Perseus."

Percy nodded.

"I guess not." He said. "Gods, _I_ hardly even know what I'm thinking." He smiled a little, and Annabeth chuckled. Percy sighed. "I don't really want to get rid of him." He admitted. "Like, I think it's a little harsh to just make him suffer because of one sloppy move. I mean, if you really weren't happy about it, that's fine, adoption is better than the alternative."

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh.

"So, basically, in the most complicated way possible, you want to keep him?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but nodded.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I guess I do."

Annabeth smiled. This was the answer she was hoping for, and the answer that she sort of guessed that he would have. She thought about it a little. They were settled. In a strong relationship. They had a spare room. They had a little money to spare. They both had steady jobs. She smiled a little wider. This could work.

She nodded a little.

"Me too." She admitted, quietly.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, and then the doorbell rang. Percy sighed.

"I'm on it." He said, grabbing his wallet from the table and paying the delivery guy. He set the pizzas on the rug in the living room, and opened them up. Annabeth was sat on the floor in a flash, cross-legged, pizza box in front of her. Percy smiled, and lay on his side opposite her, propping his head up on his elbow. He took a bite of pizza, and watched Annabeth, who was watching him too. Percy smiled, averting his eyes first.

"Are you serious?" He asked, after a while. "About keeping the baby, I mean."

Annabeth nodded and flashed a little nervous smile.

"Yes." She said. "I think we can handle it."

Percy grinned, and raised his eyebrows, before laughing a little.

"Well," He said. "Pretty eventful day. Any more surprises?"

Annabeth laughed.

"Not as far as I know." She said, and stared at him a little. "I love you." She said, eventually.

Percy smirked.

"That's a surprise?" He joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Percy smiled.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth sighed, and rolled back into bed beside Percy. She hated this already, and it had hardly even started yet. At least the sickness thing doesn't last forever. She pulled the covers tighter around her. It was Christmas morning, and feeling ill on Christmas morning sucked. Percy turned over, and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the back if her neck, finding her hand, and squeezing it gently.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbled, his voice croaky.

Despite everything, Annabeth smiled. Just little things like that could make her feel better. She wrapped his arm around her tighter, and she could practically hear him smiling. She opened an eye, looking at the clock. It was eight AM, and they had the whole day planned out. They were alone for the day, just the two of them, so they decided that they would make no effort to look good whatsoever. Percy would cook breakfast, dinner. They would open their presents in bed, and the rest of the day would be spent lounging around the house.

She turned over so she was facing him, and he opened a beautiful green eye, and smiled a little. To Annabeth, Percy got more gorgeous everyday. Right then, he was in desperate need of a shave, a haircut, and he had sleep in his eyes, but she still thought he was exceedingly handsome. He smiled, and pecked her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. Annabeth smiled. He still looked cute when he was worried.

"5/10." She said.

Percy sighed.

"That sucks." He whined. "It's Christmas. Can't he just give you a break for Christmas?"

Annabeth laughed, and kissed Percy's cheek.

"I'm okay, Seaweed Brain," she said, "and I don't think he'd be thinking like that right now."

Percy smiled, and kissed her nose, rolling out of bed and instantly putting on a jumper, hopping around a little.

"It's bloody freezing out here." He complained, looking out the window. "Huh, it's snowing."

He looked back at Annabeth and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm going out there, Seaweed Brain, you've got another thing coming."

Percy laughed, although he wouldn't take her out there. Heck, he wouldn't go out there either. He loved snow, but as a general rule, he liked to see it through the window, not be out in it. Then he thought about next Christmas. His first family Christmas, where he would have a son or daughter to make an effort for. He knew that it would be his best Christmas, and they could only get better. He glanced over at Annabeth, cocooned in the covers. He was worried about her. He knew millions and millions and millions of women had done it before, and turned out fine, but he couldn't help but be a tiny bit concerned for her.

He came to one conclusion – pregnancy was worse than periods.

He looked over at her, and he knew she had been watching him.

"Stop worrying, Perseus." She said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, kissing her cheek. "Hot chocolate and presents?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Can you pass me your jumper?"

He picked a random hoodie off the floor, and chucked it at her. She smiled, and put it on, throwing the hood over her head, burying herself in its Percyish scent and it's warmth. Percy smirked and nodded.

"Hot." He said, with a wink. "Very flattering."

Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows, and smiled.

"I honestly don't care anymore." She said, still smiling. "I have an excuse _not_ to make an effort. I'm going to make the most of it whilst I can, thank you very much."

Percy smiled.

"You don't need too." He said. "I don't care. You look beautiful in anything."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled a little.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

He left the room, and Annabeth sat up in bed, smiling to herself. She looked down at her stomach. As scared and worried and as nervous as she was, at least he/she would have the best father anyone could ever have.

She pulled the covers up to her shoulders, just as Percy walked in, miraculously carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and a bag full of presents. She laughed at the concentration on his face, and he smiled a little, practically dumping the chocolate on her bedside table, before crawling in beside her. She leaned into him, resting a head on his shoulder, gasping from the cold.

"You're freezing." She said.

Percy nodded.

"I know." He said, with a smirk. "The things I do for you." He joked.

Annabeth laughed. Although he was joking, he did do a lot for her, and she would forever be grateful for it. She snuggled under his arm, sipping her hot chocolate, letting the mug warm her hands up, feeling the heat of the chocolate warming up her whole body. She smiled, and Percy squeezed her a little, pulling her close to him. Annabeth looked up at him. Something was bothering him. She could see it. She nudged him with her elbow a little.

"Something's on your mind." She stated, looking up at him, eyebrows raised.

Percy sighed.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows even higher - so high Percy was afraid they'd shoot off her forehead.

"Really." He said.

Annabeth glared at him. It was amazing how she didn't even need to say a word to him to get him to spill. Percy rolled his eyes, and looked at his hands. Annabeth smiled a little. He was embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous or embarrassed or in an awkward situation. Annabeth took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said, and then smiled. "It's only me."

He sighed heavily.

"I'm just... worried, you know?" He mumbled. "Like, we don't exactly have the safest life in the world and I just -"

He saw Annabeth's face and his eyes widened.

"No!" He said. "No, I'm not changing my mind." He said with a grin. "Not at all. Never." The smiled faded, and he sighed again. "I'm just worried that... you know, if something happened to him. Either of you. I know it sounds selfish, but I'd be lost. I couldn't live with the guilt of that." He shook his head, and then smiled a little. "I mean, I would risk my life if it meant keeping you both safe, because that's all I care about. Heck, how can I love something I can't even see so much?" He laughed a little, but it faded quickly. "I'm not going to be very good at this, you know." He mumbled. "I'll try my best, but I'm not exactly the ideal Dad. I know nothing about kids or babies or anything like that."

Annabeth stayed silent for a while, wondering where to start, instead, she smiled sweetly at him, and pecked his cheek.

"You've seriously been thinking about this, huh?"

Percy nodded a little.

"Yeah. Probably too much, actually." he admitted.

"I don't know where to start, Seaweed Brain." She lifted her arms up in exasperation as if to prove the point. " Okay." She said. "Firstly, it actually worries me that you think you'll be bad at this. You have no reason to worry about that _at all_. Honestly, as long as you love him, or her, you'll be brilliant. I have no idea of what I'm doing, either, just like every other parent." She said, with a little sigh. "Secondly, Percy, you are the single most powerful demigod of our time, in case you've forgotten." She said, with a smirk. "And we're together, right? I think we can handle a couple of giants or hellhounds or whatever appears on our doorstep, okay?"

He nodded, and put his head in his hands, laughing to himself.

"Gods, two months in and already stressing out." He joked, although there wasn't a single word of a lie in it.

Annabeth chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

"Try not to worry about it. It'll be fine. I think we'll have a blast." She promised. "Anyway, it's Christmas!" She said, smiling. "No more deep conversations. Can we switch back to annoying Percy now please?"

He grinned and nodded, planting a kiss firmly on her forehead, before burying his had into the present bag, and checking the label. He handed it to Annabeth with a smile.

"I think that's from me, actually." He said, before picking one out for himself.

Before he even knew about the baby, he was planning on getting her something else. He was going to propose to her on Christmas day, as corny as it sounds. He just couldn't find the right ring, and he still hadn't found it, so the proposing was off.

He smiled, and they opened their presents together, smiling and laughing together. For one day, they forgot their worries, and the day seemed a little better with each passing hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead, smiling. He leaned over her, his tie flopping in her face. He smiled down at her. She looked beautiful when she slept. The creases on her forehead loosened up, and she almost seemed to smile a little. She looked so peaceful, Percy didn't like to wake her up. He brushed the hair from her face, and she opened an eye, smiling a little. Percy kissed her again, grinning onto her lips. She pulled him down with his tie, and he gently rolled onto the bed beside her, closing his eyes, and running his hands through her blonde curls. He pulled away, placing a hand over her mouth gently with a smirk.

"Not now." He said, moving his hand so he could peck her lips. "I'm already late. I'll come and pick you up at about two, okay?"

She nodded, and sighed. It was the first day back from Christmas break. There was ice on the roads, and the kids were sure to be wild after their holidays.

Annabeth nodded, and Percy moved the hand from her mouth, rolling off the bed. She grabbed his hand, and pecked his lips once more. Percy rearranged his tie.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, and blew her a kiss.

"I love you too."

Gods, he could not get enough of her. He walked out of the room, rearranging his tie as he left. He wondered how he was going to work, being so. The baby may have been an 'accident', but he had never loved and 'accident' this much. He was going to see him for the first time, finally.

He stepped outside, shivering from the sudden contact with the freezing air, hopping into his car. He just wanted to get this part of the day over and done with.

To say the classes were wild would be an understatement. It was difficult not to get angry when he walked into his first lesson to a bombardment of paper aeroplanes, and people playing catch with their hats. He rolled his eyes, and they immediately shut up. The advantages of being a fun teacher – the kids listen to you. If they like your lessons they won't spend the whole time talking to their friends. The day went on and on, and his mind spun. All he could think about was the baby. He silently prayed to the gods, hoping that he/she would be alright.

Despite the whole accidental nature of the baby, he was excited. The idea of becoming a father was more and more appealing to him as each day went by. Neither of them had much of an idea of how pregnant Annabeth was, when the baby was due. All they knew was that as each day passed, the due date was getting closer and closer, and they should really start sorting things out. Annabeth, no doubt, had made a list of what to do. Percy, however, had a list of things he didn't know how to do.

The bell went for lunch (finally) and Percy smiled. He could go home (finally). His Mom and Paul didn't know about the baby yet, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He wasn't entirely sure about how they were going to react. He told Paul he had to go to camp for something. He hated lying.

The roads were hell.

Ice still lay thick on the ground, and it was difficult to concentrate with everything else on his mind, on top of ADHD. In a nutshell – he probably shouldn't have been driving. He would come to wish he wasn't.

He took his eyes off the road for a second to turn up the heating. It was - 3 outside, and, needless to say, the car was pretty cold too. He should've dealt with the cold. A car smashed into the rear of his, sending him careering into the middle of the junction. He pressed his foot against the break uselessly, and the car sped through the ice.

/

Annabeth sighed. It was ten past two. She was starting to get angry. She would've thought that seeing his baby for the first time was good enough reason to be on-time for once. But no. Already ten minutes late. Hospital appointment in twenty minutes. She tried calling him again (Thank you, Mr. Valdez, for demigod phones)

"Hello, are you a friend of Perseus Jackson's?"

Annabeth was taken aback. That was not Percy's voice. That voice was using Percy's phone. Fear began to expand in her chest, crushing her heart as it pounded relentlessly against her ribs.

"Um, Yes?" She said, surprised she still had a voice. "I'm his partner."

The person on the other end of the phone audibly sighed into the receiver.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Chase. Mr. Jackson has been involved in an accident."

Annabeth swallowed back a sob. An accident?

"I... I don't understand." She said, her voice cracking, her other hand on her stomach. She couldn't raise a child without a father. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's alive. In theatre at the moment. He crashed once in the ambulance, but we brought him back." He said. "The conditions on the roads are treacherous. Another car hit the tail of his car, and sent him careering into a truck."

Annabeth allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, and took a shaky breath.

"I'm on my way down." She said, grabbing her car keys from the desk beside the door, along with her coat, and slamming the front door behind her.

"I don't recommend -"

"I don't care what you recommend." She snapped. "He's not waking up on his own."

She hung up, and sat in the car, waiting for the tears to stop. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as Percy. She put her face in her hands.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." She choked.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth hadn't left Percy's side for the past six hours. She was tired, and hungry, but she didn't care. As long as Percy was alright. That was all that mattered.

He was plugged in to endless machines. She had no idea what they did. He had an oxygen mask on his face, so she couldn't even kiss him. She was scared to remove it in case it made matters worse. He had crashed twice in theatre, but they brought him back. She had prayed to the gods. All the gods she could think of. She would to anything to make sure he was okay. Anything to let him get better.

She stroked the hair from his face, looking at his eyes. Gods, she longed for them to open. She wanted to see them again, glistening with amusement, full of life.

He looked anything but alive right then. His face sickly pale and scratched. His hands cold.

She rested her head on the edge of the bed. She was not going to leave his side. No matter how tired she was.

She allowed herself to drift off. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep on Percy's arm.

/

Percy awoke to a dead arm, and a mask on his face. He blinked, a dull pain in his chest, like there was someone standing on him. His head felt like ten people were smashing it with a mallet. He groaned, recalling what happened, rubbing his eyes. Blaring lights glared down at him. He hated hospitals. He hated the sterility – the whitewashed walls, the expressionless people shuffling down endless corridors, the doctors, charging round and seeing to patients like they were numbers. He would've much preferred to be at home, curling on the couch beside Annabeth.

Annabeth. He looked down at his arm, and there she was, sound asleep, snoring softly. He had no idea what the time was, but he woke her up anyway. He leaned over painfully, and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"Wise Girl." He mumbled. "Annabeth. You've got to move, sweetheart. My arm's dead."

Her eyes shot open, and she looked at Percy in disbelief. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"If you do that to me again, Perseus." She choked. "I'll... I'll... I don't know. Just don't."

Percy nodded, and took the mask from his face, and Annabeth kissed him gently. His lips were chapped, and so were hers, but it felt good to be able to kiss him again. To look into those sea-green eyes and see that glint again. He smiled at her a little as she pulled away, pulling the mask back to his face. Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself.

"I almost lost you, Percy." She said. "Three times."

Percy sighed, and then chuckled.

"That explains why I feel so fucked up."

Annabeth smiled, although the worry was still there, hiding in her eyes. She wiped away her tears

"That explains why you _look_ so fucked up."

Percy laughed. It sounded more like a series of strangled coughs, and it hurt, but he was glad to have the comfort of Annabeth. Her warm hand holding on to his cold one, and just seeing her smile was better than any other medical miracle that could have happened.

He squeezed her hand.

"Hey, you should go home." He said.

"I don't want to go home." Annabeth stated. "I want to stay here with you."

Percy sighed.

"I want you to stay, too." He mumbled. "I'm just worried. It can't be very good for you sitting around here. When was the last time you ate?"

Annabeth shrugged, and Percy sighed.

"Annabeth." Percy said, his voice steely.

She rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast." She mumbled, her stomach rumbling in response. Percy sighed.

"At least get yourself some proper food."

Annabeth snorted.

"I won't get any here, Seaweed Brain." She said. "It's gross."

Percy nodded.

"I know." He said. "That's why you should go home, get some sleep, get something to eat, and come back in the morning."

She started to shake her head.

"Annabeth, please." Percy said. "I'm just worried about you. And the baby." He said, and then smirked. "I'm not exactly going anywhere."

Annabeth sighed. At the mention of the baby, her willpower crumbled. She had already almost lost Percy.

"Fine!" She said. "Fine."

Percy squeezed her hand again.

"Hey," he said. "be careful."

Annabeth nodded, and pecked his cheek.

"I love you." She said.

He smiled a little.

"Love you too." He said. "Now go on."

Annabeth nodded before leaving the room. She went back, poking her head around the door.

"I was serious about not doing it again." She said. "Please don't. I can't raise a baby on my own. And I love you quite a lot."

She heard Percy chuckle.

"I won't." He said. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth went to hospital religiously. Everyday she would wake up, eat, shower, and go and sit at Percy's side, even if he was asleep, or even if he was so hooked up to so many pain meds he wasn't really the best company. She just wanted him to get better. Every day she went, the machines got less and less, and the wires got fewer and fewer, until they were virtually none at all.

On the last day, ten days after the accident, Percy sat up in bed, wearing a small smile. He didn't even say hi.

"They're releasing me today." He said, with a grin. "I can finally come home."

Annabeth smiled, and sat at his side, kissing his cheek.

"That's good, because I arranged a new doctor's appointment for us today."

Percy's face lit up.

"This day just gets better."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, until her expression returned to worry. She took his hand.

"You sure you're feeling up to it?"

Percy laughed and smiled, giving her a gentle nudge.

"Hey, even if I wasn't, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Annabeth sighed.

"That's what I'm worried about." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Percy smiled, and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. It suddenly occurred to him how tired she looked, and then he realised it was probably his fault. Knowing Annabeth, she was probably up all night worrying about him. He sighed.

"Hey, they wouldn't be discharging me if they didn't think I was well enough."

His eyes flicked down to her stomach, and his eyes widened.

"Holy Hades." He muttered. He looked up at her, and she smirked. "When did that happen?"

Annabeth laughed, and looked down. It was only tiny, but she was positively bigger than she was before. Now she could see it, it was becoming real, and now it was becoming real, it was becoming more scary. She finally realised the task in hand, and how difficult it was going to be. She looked up at Percy, who looked somewhere between hysterical and amused, which made her laugh again.

"I don't know." Annabeth admitted. "It just sort of... popped out I guess."

Percy sighed.

"I always miss the fun stuff." He said.

Annabeth smiled.

"Talking of the fun stuff, your Mom has been here pretty much every day, but you have been asleep every time." Annabeth said, chuckling. No surprises there. "So, I promised her we'd go and see her as soon as you are allowed to go. She's been out of her mind with worry, Percy. We all have."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to be." He said. "I'm okay. And do you think we should tell her about -"

"The baby." Annabeth supplied. "Yeah, we should. I mean, I saw her yesterday, and she looked at me weird. I guess she suspects something."

Percy smirked.

"She suspects right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know, I just didn't think I was the right person to tell her. You're her son after all."

"And you're her son's girlfriend."

"You know what I mean, Perseus."

Percy laughed, and Annabeth raked her hand through his hair.

"You need a haircut." He said. "And a shave."

Percy smirked.

"Sorry." He said. "I haven't really had the time."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and a nurse walked in, with some forms. Percy winked at Annabeth, and swung his legs over the bed, as if he hadn't been involved in a serious accident ten days ago. The nurse smiled.

"Just sign these." She said, and looked at Annabeth. "I take it you're his girlfriend."

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I've already been through this with Mr. Jackson -"

"Percy." he interrupted.

The nurse rolled her eyes.

"With Percy." She said. "He's allowed to walk around a little, but it's rest, mostly, I'm afraid." She checked her notes again. "And no work for at least eight weeks, and no strenuous exercise. That's it."

Annabeth grinned.

"Thank you so much." she said.

The nurse smiled.

"No problems. Go whenever you're ready." She said, taking the forms off Percy, and nodding to them as she left the room.

"Or I can just have some ambrosia, and be totally okay."

Annabeth nodded and grinned.

"Exactly." She said. "Now hurry up. I don't want to be late."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you're going to a doctor's appointment looking like that." Annabeth mumbled, sat in the waiting room.

Percy chuckled.

"I actually think I look pretty good for a guy who died three times ten days ago."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and kissed his cheek, taking his hand. He was nervous. She could tell. He always tried to hide it with smiles and stupid jokes. For anyone who didn't know him, it would be a good cover up. But Annabeth knew him, so it was bad. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, and he smiled at her. The nerves his behind his eyes. Annabeth sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Seaweed Brain." She said.

Percy nodded.

"Me too." He said, wincing at the memory.

Annabeth squeezed his hand again, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm alright, Wise Girl."

Annabeth nodded.

"I know." She said. "What happened?"

He winced again, and Annabeth sighed.

"you don't have to talk about it, Percy, if you don't want."

Percy shook his head.

"No, it's fine." He said. "I don't really remember a lot. It was probably my fault." he admitted. "I wasn't really concentrating. I was just thinking about the baby and stuff. The roads were pretty hideous that day too. This guy smashed into the back of the car, and it was so icy I couldn't break, and then I smashed into a truck. I blacked out for a while – I have no idea how long, and then I woke up again, which was pretty horrible. It hurt kind of a lot, and I was covered in blood. I couldn't breathe either. It was sort of like there was someone standing on my throat or something. And then this guy was stood over me asking me questions and I couldn't answer because I couldn't breathe and there was snow falling in my eyes and my whole body felt like it was going to freeze. I was pretty sure I was going to die, actually. I just kept on silently apologising to you hoping you would hear, which was stupid, because you obviously didn't. Then I blacked out again, and the next thing I knew I woke up to a dead arm and you snoring."

Annabeth didn't know what to say. She felt guilty for even bringing it up. Percy saw her face and squeezed her hand, smiling a little.

"Don't worry about it, Wise Girl." He said. "I made it out in one piece. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, but -"

Her name was called, and she looked at Percy, who smiled back, and stood up, pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"No buts, Wise Girl." He whispered.

She smiled, and kissed him back. She loved that man more than anything. He smiled, and squeezed her hand reassuringly, although he was probably the one who needed reassurance.

She walked into the room, and the whole sterility of the hospital had spread into this room, too. Annabeth found herself feeling mildly disappointed, and mildly depressed. For a room which was generally supposed to be happy, it felt so emotionless. Empty, even. She found it hard to imagine that couples could leave the room looking as happy as they did.

The midwife said hi, asking her endless questions, most of which she didn't really know the answer to, which was particularly frustrating for Annabeth. She was used to knowing things, and not knowing was a difficult thing for her to grasp. She glanced at Percy, and found herself holding back a laugh. He looked so uncomfortable and awkward, and it was sort of endearing. She found herself wanting to just hug him. She figured that would be inappropriate, so she held her hand out for him, and he took it immediately, giving it a tiny squeeze. The midwife turned around, writing notes, and Annabeth smiled at him. He winked, although he still looked tense.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain." She mouthed.

He blushed, and his shoulders dropped a little, and Annabeth smiled at him again, sticking her tongue out. Percy bit back a laugh. Annabeth grinned, but before she could finish the smile, she gasped as the cold jelly was squirted onto her stomach. Percy couldn't hold in his laughter any more, and he let it out a little. She watched him. He looked even more gorgeous when he laughed, if that was possible. He squeezed her hand, and nodded towards the screen, and an even wider smile etched itself across her face. There was a baby. _Their _baby. With fingers and toes and feet and hands. She looked at it in awe, and smiled even more. Percy's hand was squeezing hers so tight that it almost hurt, but she didn't even care. She glanced at him, and he glanced at her at the same time. That smile.

"You're about 14 weeks, so -" The midwife said.

"3 and a half months." Percy and Annabeth said, at the same time, looking pretty shocked.

She nodded.

"Yep." She said. "Everything looks normal." She squinted at the screen. "I can't really tell what the sex is yet, I'm afraid. Next time it'll be pretty clear I reckon, so you'll have to wait." She smiled. "So yeah. Congratulations. You have a perfectly healthy baby."

Annabeth looked back at Percy, who grinned. They left the room a few minutes later, Percy's arm around Annabeth's waist, kissing her temple. Annabeth smiled at him.

"I don't get it." Percy said, although he was grinning. "How are you 14 weeks? That was ages ago. I mean, wouldn't you have noticed sooner?"

Annabeth nodded, fingering her curls.

"But I think I did know, though." She mumbled. "I think I was sort of in denial, and didn't believe it. And then I missed a couple of -"

"And stop there." Percy said, smirking. "Please, please, please don't mention that to me."

Annabeth laughed, and got into the driver's side of the car. Percy raised her eyebrows at her. She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head so violently Percy was worried that she's unscrew it and send it rolling out the window. He rolled his eyes, and sat beside her, putting on his seatbelt. Annabeth handed him the wad of leaflets and scan pictures, and put the keys in the ignition.

"Right." She said. "Time to tell your Mother."

Percy sighed.

"Don't you think we've had enough drama for one day?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Nah." She said. "It's only two o'clock."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Mom." Percy said, as Sally opened the door.

She gasped, and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Percy laughed, but winced.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ruin the moment but this sort of hurts kind of a lot."

She instantly pulled away, looking really guilty. Percy kissed her cheek with a smile, and took a deep breath in. The whole place smelled of his childhood – cookies, cake, coffee, his mom's perfume. It brought back so many good memories, just being there made him feel even happier than he was already, if that was possible. Sally hugged Annabeth, giving her that same suspicious look again. Percy saw it this time, and he glanced at Annabeth and nodded.

"I see what you mean." He mouthed.

Annabeth gave a slight nod.

Paul was at work, which sucked a little, but Percy was glad to see his Mom. He looked at Annabeth. They both knew that they had to tell her that day, otherwise she'd end up _asking_ them, which frankly would be a total nightmare. Sally asked Percy endless questions of what happened, why it happened, how badly hurt he was. He didn't mention that he pretty much died three times. That would have worried her too much. She sighed.

"You need to be more careful, Perseus."

Percy nodded.

"I know." He said, before glancing at Annabeth. "Talking of not being careful, We actually kind of need to tell you something, and I really don't know how you're going to take this."

Sally sighed.

"Oh gods." She said. "I know what this is."

Percy and Annabeth both blushed a deep shade of crimson. Sally looked at Annabeth.

"You're pregnant, right?" She asked.

Annabeth nodded. Sally looked unimpressed.

"Thought so." She said. "I hope you guys know what you're getting into. Nothing can prepare you for how hard it is. And Percy – Please, please be more careful next time."

Percy blushed even deeper, but Annabeth saved him.

"It did take the both of us." She mumbled.

Percy nodded, and Sally rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Holy Zeus, you two." she said. "Two accidents in a matter of weeks."

Percy laughed a little.

"Yeah, um, we like to refer to the baby as 'accidentally on purpose'." He said, and Annabeth laughed. "I mean, he wasn't necessarily planned, but I'm happier than I've ever been. I guess that counts for something."

He looked at Annabeth, his eyes shining with absolute love and adoration. Sally saw this, and smiled a little, knowing than Annabeth made him happier than anyone else could, and after all he had been through, she knew he deserved that. She sighed and then smiled, shaking her head.

"On the other hand, Grandma Sally has a nice ring to it." She said, with a smile. "I guess I could live with that. I'm not going to pretend I'm not pleased."

Percy smiled with relief.

"Thanks." He said, and squeezed Annabeth's hand,before standing up.

"Well," he said, "I think it's time for a celebration. Tea?"

Annabeth sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing against him making some, so she said she'd have some. Percy looked at Sally.

"You having any?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Hey, you don't happen to have a stash of ambrosia anywhere do you?"

"I think so." She said. "it's where it used to be."

Percy nodded thank you.

"Don't have to much, Seaweed Brain!"

She could hear him laughing from the kitchen, and she couldn't help but smile.

"He really, really loves you, you know that?" Sally said, with that dazzling grin she often saw on Percy. Even with age, Sally had grown to be more beautiful with each passing hour. Although her brown hair was greying, and she had lines on her face, she still had that glint in her eye, showing that she still had that light inside her. That very same funny and kind light that Percy had.

Annabeth nodded.

"I know. It's mutual." She said. It was impossible to remove the smile etched on her face. "I'm lucky to have him."

Sally laughed.

"I assure you, he's lucky to have _you_." She said. "You keep his head screwed on in all the right places, and you give him someone to love. He needs that. He's loyal, and it's hard if he has no one to be loyal to. He needs you. He knows that, you know that."

Annabeth blushed a little, and looked down at her bump, and then her hands.

"We need _him_." She said.

"We all do." Sally said, looking towards the kitchen, before smiling at her. "You'll understand soon enough. How long bef-"

"She's 14 weeks." Percy said, walking into the room.

Sally raised her eyebrows, and looked at them both. Percy rolled his eyes, and tentatively nibbled on some ambrosia.

"We were going to tell you sooner." He promised. "On the day of the accident, actually. We had a doctor's appointment and we were going to tell you after, but we got held up."

Sally sighed.

"That was ten days ago." Sally said. "Annabeth is 14 weeks. Ten days is less than two weeks."

Annabeth nodded.

"We only found out ourselves just before Christmas. Like, a month ago." She said.

Sally rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she said. "Fine."

Percy smiled, and Sally sighed.

"Does your father know?" Percy paled, and looked at Annabeth. How could he have forgotten? He groaned, and shook his head. Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"He doesn't need to." A voice said. Percy blinked, and blushed. Sally squeaked a little. Percy rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Hi Dad." He said.

Poseidon smiled.

"Annabeth, Sally, do you mind if I borrow Percy for a few minutes?" he asked.

He didn't really wait for an answer, and gestured for Percy to follow him, which Percy did. Despite his father being an all powerful Greek god, Percy enjoyed spending time with him, even if that time was not very often, and nearly always short. He steered him into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter. Percy sat on the counter opposite, smiling a little. The awkwardness of seeing his father had disappeared in the more recent visits, and Percy couldn't have been any more pleased.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Poseidon said, with a smile that mirrored Percy's.

Percy grinned.

"Thanks." He said. "How did you know?"

Poseidon raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms.

"You seem to forget that I'm a god." He said.

Percy blushed and Poseidon laughed.

"But I'm not a very nosy one." He admitted. "Aphrodite told Athena, and then Athena told me. She was quite pleased, although she was slightly annoyed that you aren't married yet."

Percy blushed a little. He wanted to... it was just a matter of finding the ring. He sighed, before smiling again.

"And you're not?"

The Sea God shook his head.

"No." He said. "That would make me a hypocrite."

Percy laughed.

"So are you and Athena getting on okay yet, or are you still threatening war on each other?"

He smiled and nodded.

"We're certainly on better terms now we've found some common ground." He says. "It seems that she is in fact quite a brilliant chess opponent, although I am yet to beat her. However, I did win by quite large amount in the fishing contests last week."

Percy laughed.

"And the common ground?"

Poseidon winked.

"Our children. And a grandchild."

Percy smiled. Poseidon sighed.

"I also hear that the fates have been messing around with you again." He said, with a sigh. "A car accident?"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I got released from hospital today, the I came here and had some ambrosia, so I'm fine again."

Poseidon sighed.

"I wish they'd lay off you a bit." he sighed again. "The fates are cruel."

Percy shrugged.

"I can't really complain." he said. "Things are pretty good for me at the moment."

Poseidon's brow was still creased with worry.

"Nightmares?"

Percy sighed.

"I had a few at the hospital." He admitted. "They were pretty bad. That was probably because I was asleep a lot."

Poseidon sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do." He muttered.

Percy smiled a little.

"Hey, I'm fine." He said. "I'm going home today. I've got Annabeth."

Poseidon nodded.

"I'd better be going." He said. "I'll see you soon. Within the next few weeks, I'd say. I've got something to show you."

Percy nodded, but couldn't help being curious.

"Like what?" He asked.

The Sea God smiled.

"You'll see, Percy." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

And then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy lay back on the couch, sipping his coffee, aimlessly flicking through the channels. It had been a few weeks since the visit from his father, and he was still waiting for him to turn up again. He wondered what he wanted to show him. He sighed, and switched the TV off. There was nothing on worth watching anyway.

His thoughts turned to the baby, like they always did. He smiled when he thought of Annabeth, babbling on about what's going to happen to him this month and what's going to happen to her this month. That was one of the reasons he loved Annabeth – she could talk about almost anything, and he could listen to her, even if she was talking about architecture or something which didn't interest him. There was something so beautiful about the way her eyes sparkled and she would be smiling as she talked.

He was beginning to wonder if he/she was a boy or a girl. Annabeth thought she was going to be a girl. Percy, admittedly, agreed with her.

He heard a door open behind him, and smiled a little. He turned his head around.

"Well, good morning sunshine."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sleep grows babies." She croaked.

Percy laughed, and followed her into the kitchen. She stood by the toaster, watching the bread toast. Percy smiled a little, and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. She sighed, and kissed his forehead, just as the toast popped up. She peeled Percy's hands away from her with a small smile, and sat at the table with her toast. Percy sat opposite her, smiling a little.

"You sleep okay?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded, still chewing on her toast, before sighing.

"I hate hate hate being fat." she said. This took Percy by surprise, because firstly; she wasn't technically _fat_; and secondly, things like that didn't really bother her. She was never vain. He smiled a little, and took her hand.

"You're not." He said.

Annabeth glared at him, and Percy smiled.

"Okay, so maybe a little." he said. "What difference does it make?"

"What difference does it make?" She repeats, in disbelief. "Look at me, Percy! I'm hideous!"

Again, Percy is blown away by the comments. Annabeth was anything but hideous. He thought she was gorgeous, irresistible, and he would for the rest of his life, even if she was old and grey.

"Wise Girl, Sweetheart," he said, squeezing her hand, "You are anything but hideous. Gods, no one could think that. And, even if you were, and even if they did, _I _think you're beautiful. I will always think you're beautiful." He smiled. "I'm actually very fond of the bump, if you must know." He stood up, and perched on the edge of her chair, kissing her cheek. "Also, I didn't fall in love with you because of how you look or how fat you are. Although, you are stunning, which is an added bonus. I fell in love with Annabeth – your brains, your sense of humour, your architecture obsession, just, everything... you are just... I really, really adore you. I hope you know that."

Annabeth sighed, and crawled onto Percy's lap, Percy shuffling back on the chair and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead. She buried her face into his pyjama top, and Percy held her, his chin resting on her head. He became conscious of the tears seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Annabeth?" He whispered. "You okay? Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, and laughed a little.

"I don't really know." She said, her voice still wobbling.

Percy laughed and sighed.

"I love you." He mumbled.

He felt Annabeth smile against his chest.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said, wiping her eyes and standing up, only to be pulled back down by Percy. She laughed, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Percy grin onto her lips, and he kissed her nose. She laughed, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Percy wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her bump. Annabeth smiled.

And then the baby kicked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, and both grinned widely.

"Was that -?" Percy started.

"Yeah." Annabeth said.

Percy grinned and kissed her cheek, gently pushing her off his lap, standing up and taking her plate into the kitchen. She looked down at her bump. Maybe this 'fat' thing wasn't so bad at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Percy."

Percy jumped, and then laughed at himself. Annabeth was at work, and he was still off work 'recovering' from the accident. He turned around to see his father standing behind him, laughing a little, the smile lines around his eyes crinkling. Percy grinned.

"Sorry to startle you."Poseidon said, still smiling.

Percy laughed, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"No problem." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "What brings you here?"

The Sea God rolled his eyes.

"To see my son, of course." He said, with an amused glint in his eyes. "I want to show you something."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and scratched the stubble on his chin, curious. He had mentioned this a few weeks before, and it had been driving him crazy for the most part of them. He regarded his father curiously, checking to see if anything was different about him, only to find nothing.

"Like what?" Percy asked, writing a note for Annabeth and leaving it on the table for her, following Posiedon out of the door, locking it behind him. They walked in silence for a while, before Poseidon sighed.

"Pardon me for interfering," he started. "But there's been talk on Olympus, from our favourite goddess Aphrodite, that, well, you've been wanting to propose to her, correct?"

Percy nodded, and blushed. Poseidon resisted the urge to laugh, and clapped his son on the back.

"And you've been trying to find the right ring for her, correct?"

Percy nodded again.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Nothing seems right for her, you know?"

Poseidon shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really." He said, with a smirk. "I'm a god. I never have, or will ever have to think about things like that. However, I did find something that you might like." He said, looking a little embarrassed. "I don't really know Annabeth that well either, so forgive me if I'm wrong."

Percy laughed, and followed his father into the ocean.

"Hey," He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, you know? I've been looking for about a year and still haven't found anything. If this is the one, I couldn't thank you enough."

Poseidon smiled.

"No problem."

Percy swam through the sea, feeling the currents tug at him, listening to the fish marvel and grovel at his father... and him. Although they were fish, he didn't like the attention much. Poseidon obviously sensed his discomfort, and told them to scram, before landing on the sea floor, strolling through the coral and the sand. Percy could see his kingdom in the distance. He hadn't seen Tyson for what felt like years, although it had only been a few months.

"He's not here." Poseidon said, as if reading his mind. "He's gone out looking for Cyclops'"

Percy sighed. He was looking forward to seeing his 'little' brother, even if he was 6"3, and every time he saw you he hugged you, and every time he hugged you, he emptied the air out of your lungs. Poseidon smiled.

"I'll send him over to see you both soon." Poseidon promised

Percy smiled, and nodded.

"Sure." he said. "He'll have to hide the peanut butter though." He added, with a smirk. "Annabeth can't deal with peanut butter at the moment. Must be the smell or something. She used to love the stuff."

Percy smiled, and Poseidon chuckled. They both knew the cause of this.

"How are you feeling about it all?" the Sea God asked.

Percy shrugged.

"I'm pretty nervous, to be honest. I'm excited too, though." He said. "I mean, we're about halfway through, and we haven't really done anything yet, so I guess I'm going to be too busy to be thinking about him too much."

Poseidon smirked.

"Or her." He said.

"Or her." Percy agreed, with a smile. "And I guess I'm worried about letting him down or something with my non–existent fathering skills."

Poseidon instantly blushed. His fathering skills weren't exactly first-rate either. He was positive that Percy's wouldn't be a problem.

"And you won't." He said, gently.

Percy smiled.

"I'll try not to." He said.

Poseidon gave him a reassuring tap on the shoulder, before stopping suddenly in the middle of the path. Percy stopped with him, wondering what was going on. The Sea God, checked under a rock, and gave a small smile of victory, handing something to Percy. He immediately smiled. A single grey pearl sat on a simple silver band. The pearl matched Annabeth's eyes, and the band was so beautifully finished it looked almost dream – like. He grinned and nodded. It was so Annabeth.

"It's perfect." He muttered. "Where did you find this?"

Poseidon grinned.

"Your brother, actually. He found the pearl, and told me it was pretty and he would save it for you and Annabeth. I told him it was a great idea, until I came up with a better one. You can probably tell Tyson's handiwork by now."

Percy nodded, and sighed contentedly.

"I really don't know what to say." He said. "I mean... thank you so much. I -"

Poseidon shook his head.

"I shouldn't be taking the credit for your brother's work."

Percy smiled.

"Thanks, though." He slipped the ring into his pocket. "It was your idea."

Poseidon shrugged, and smiled at his son.

"No problem."

Percy checked his watch, and sighed.

"Well, I guess I should get back." He said. "Annabeth will be home by now."

His Father held his hand out.

"It was good to see you, Percy."

Percy laughed a little and shook his hand.

"And you." He said.

Poseidon smiled.

"I probably won't see you for a while, so I'll just say good luck now – for the baby and the proposal."

Percy gave a nervous smile.

"I reckon I'll be needing it." He muttered. "Thanks."

Before he had a chance to answer, Percy swam away, willing the current to propel him away faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy closed the front door behind him, sighing. It was a few days since the visit from his father, and he was still racking his brain for a way to propose. Nothing seemed good enough for her, and he didn't want to blow his chances by doing it all wrong. He ran a hand through his hair. He was getting desperate now – he was so tempted to just book a table at some restaurant, and think of the least cheesy and cliché way to propose in a restaurant, which, admittedly, was difficult.

He put the shopping bags on the counter, and pinched the bridge of his nose, stressing out a little. He began to put the shopping bags away, when an extra pair of hands appeared beside him. He looked up at the owner of the hands, and simultaneously smiled and frowned.

"You're not at work." He noticed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well observed, Perseus." She said, pecking his cheek. "I wasn't feeling so good, so I came home early."

Percy's forehead instantly crinkled with worry, and Annabeth rolled her eyes again. Percy was surprised she wasn't dizzy yet. He placed a hand to her forehead, and shook his head a little. He pulled her out of the kitchen, into the living room, and onto the couch, throwing a blanket onto her, and sitting on the edge. He kissed her cheek.

"Okay?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled sympathetically.

"I was going to take you out today as well." He said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled a little, taking his hand.

"Oh?"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll order something. It doesn't matter." He lied. It did. It mattered a lot. Annabeth smiled apologetically, seeing Percy's disappointment. If only she knew. He planted one final kiss on her forehead, and then on her lips, before heading back to the kitchen, complaining to the gods under his breath for making things so much more difficult for him. And then he smiled. She was never going to make things easy for him. She had told him. Looking back, it seemed like such a long time ago. It was more than five years ago, in fact, and even he knew that having been in a relationship for five years when you were only twenty one was an achievement in itself, but getting her to marry him was in another game altogether.

He glanced through the gap in the kitchen door , and sighed. Annabeth lay on her back, looking up to the ceiling, the blanket pulled up to her chin. She had her hands on her bump, and he could just see the glint in her eyes that she got when she was thinking. He put the last of the shopping away, and crept into the living room, lifting Annabeth's feet up so he could sit down, and placing them back onto his lap. She smiled at him a little, although she could hardly see him over her bump. She shuffled backwards a bit, so she was nestled into the corner of the couch. She crossed her arms over her stomach, before glancing at it, and looking back at Percy.

"We need to start getting things sorted." She told him.

Percy nodded, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I was just thinking that." He said, smiling a little. "I mean, there's not much we can do right now though, is there? We don't even know if the baby's a Seaweed Brain or a Wise Girl yet, do we?"

Annabeth smiled a little.

"Definitely a Wise Girl."

Percy shook his head.

"Could be a Seaweed Girl." He said. "Or a Seaweed Boy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Perseus." She said. "We need to clear out the spare room, start stocking up on baby stuff, paint his or her room and -"

"He or she needs a name." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "But that's fun stuff. We have to do the important things first."

Percy rolled his eyes. She always like to have everything planned out. Annabeth gave him a gentle kick in the ribs, and Percy laughed.

"I can sort out the spare room tomorrow." He said, "I have nothing better to do."

Annabeth nodded.

"Only throw out the stuff you're 100% sure that I would let you."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

Annabeth sighed deeply, and looked down at her bump nervously. This was going to be her life. The rest of her days would be dedicated to one extra person. She was prepared to do that, that wasn't the issue in question. It was the responsibility that bothered her the most. The idea of having someone to trust her and rely on her for absolutely everything for at least the next five years was totally alien to her. But that wasn't what she was scared of either. She had a fear of letting her child down. This fear was bigger and more terrifying than spiders. It was enormous, almost consuming. If she made one mistake raising their baby, it could change everything. She thought of Percy, and his choices. He always seemed to make the right ones. Annabeth wondered if he wasn't raised in the selfless, kind way that he was raised by Sally, he would have made different choices – the wrong ones. The wrong ones that could have put the fate of the world in the balance.

Percy took her hand, his green eyes sending waves of calm flooding through her mind. He could read her better than anyone else – he always seemed to know when she was thinking, and what she was thinking about, and most importantly, he always seemed to know what to do to make things right again. He smiled at her a little.

"Hey," he said. "We're going to be fine. We can do this, Wise Girl. We've saved the world together. As crap as sleepless nights and turd-filled diapers sound, I think we're actually going to enjoy this. And we stick together, right? No matter how hard it is."

Annabeth sighed contentedly, and gave his hand a tiny squeeze.

"Right." She said. "You're going to be an amazing Dad, Percy. I hope you know that."

Percy half-smiled.

"I really hope so, Wise Girl." He said, looking out the window at the cold winter sunset. Spring was just beginning to break free from winter's frozen grasp, but the temperatures still struggled, and the trees remained bare. He yearned for summer. The sun warming his bones. It seemed a million miles away from what it was now. And then he realised the baby was due in the summer, and it seemed to rush towards him all of a sudden. Summer didn't seem so far away anymore

"We should go to camp for a while." he muttered, mainly to himself. The weather was _always_ warm and beautiful there. It was special to both him and Annabeth. He had an idea.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled.

"Lets go to camp for a week or so." He said.

"Percy -"

"One last holiday." He said. "Come on, Wise Girl. We need this. It'll be fun."

"One last holiday." She repeated, her voice a little wistful, before shaking her head and sighing. "I can't. What about work?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got 'recovery' time. You're the boss of your work, remember. Screw work for a week. Think about it."

Annabeth did think then. There was no reason why they couldn't. It was cold. She wanted a break – needed a break, even. She hadn't let her worries go since Christmas, two months ago. Maybe it was time for a holiday.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Lets go on holiday."


	11. Chapter 11

The couple stood atop Half-Blood Hill, looking down at camp. The cabins, in a circle as they were just before they left, three years ago. Annabeth touched Thalia's tree, running her fingers along the rough bark. So much had changed since she first arrived there on that night. Thalia was back. Luke was... Luke was dead. It still felt like someone was poking her heart with a hot metal rod. Although she didn't love him when she lost him, it was still painful to even think about. Heck, they had lost so many friends. Beckendorf. Silena. She looked up at Percy, and both came to a mutual realisation: they were lucky. Beyond lucky. They had left for the outside world, and never have had to come back. Not yet, anyway.

Percy smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"This should be fun." He said, and both began strolling down the hill. Since it was winter, the only campers there were year-rounders. It was still plenty busy, though – since the gods promised to claim their children, camp was even a little crowded in the winter.

They walked down to the big house, and Percy felt all the eyes falling on him. He, as much as he hated it, was famous among the campers. He smiled a little. At least it was for the right reasons. He snaked an arm around Annabeth's waist, and he realised something else – they were looking at Annabeth, too. It was rare for more powerful demigods to make it past eighteen, let alone go on to have children. They stood on the porch, and Percy knocked on the door, giving Annabeth's hand a quick squeeze.

"Looks like we're still popular." He mumbled to her.

Annabeth laughed, and Chiron opened the door, and a huge smile etched itself across his face. He invited them in, and they talked. For hours and hours. Admittedly, Percy was pleased to see the old horse again, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. Chiron smiled.

"I should get back to my work." He said, after a while. "Stay as long as you like, there's plenty of room for you both. We have a spare bedroom here for you, or, since it remains empty, you can sleep in Percy's cabin."

They left, and stood on the porch for a while, drinking in the sunset, and childhood memories. Percy ran his hand across the railings, remembering when he first sat out there. He could remember the smell of the strawberries baking in the fields, his first taste of nectar, the Minotaur horn in his hands. He remembered talking to Grover, missing his Mom. He smiled. "You drool when you sleep." The first time he had ever heard Annabeth talk. He didn't know so much could happen. And then he let out a huge dopey smile, suddenly feeling so content and relaxed and _happy_ with his life, for once. He was about to become a father, and the baby's mother was _Annabeth._ Kind, beautiful, intelligent Annabeth. Nothing could have been better.

"Hey, I'm going to my cabin." Annabeth said, interrupting Percy's nostalgia trip.

Percy nodded, and pecked her cheek.

"Have fun." He said, with a little smile. "I'll probably be on the beach if you want me."

Annabeth grinned.

"Thank you." She said. "You're right. We did need this."

Percy laughed a little, watching her walk down to the cabins, before sighing, and trudging down to the beach. He sat on the sand, looking out to the sea, picking up some sand, and feeling it run through his fingers.

"Annabeth told me you'd be here." Said a voice, making Percy instantly grin. Grover – his best friend, Lord of the Wild, half-goat. He turned around to find that his horns had grown a little longer, but he was still Grover. Shaggy legs, scrawny beard, curly hair. Percy laughed.

"Hi." He said, as the goat (rather ungracefully) plonked himself beside Percy.

Grover looked at him, and laughed a little.

"I can't believe you." Grover said, smiling.

"I... what?" Percy asked.

"You and Annabeth. You have, um, been busy."

Percy grinned.

"I guess you've seen her, then." He said. "I probably should have told you." He admitted.

Grover chuckled.

"No problems." He said, before smiling. "She's comparing pregnancy notes with Juniper, although I'm pretty sure it's different for trees."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"You too?" He asked. "Holy Zeus, Grover, we really should talk more."

Grover nodded.

"Tell me about it!" He said. "I missed you. And, turns out we _really_ don't talk enough, because I actually became a father three weeks ago."

Percy's eyes crinkled as he smiled wider than he had in a while. Grover. A Dad. His week was already made, and it had hardly even begun.

"Congratulations, man." He said.

Grover grinned widely.

"Annabeth's taken a shine to him." He said. "You should see her. She's great with him, and I only spoke to her for five minutes. You guys are going to make great parents."

Percy smiled.

"I know Annabeth will." He said. "And I hope I do. What's his name?"

Grover sighed.

"You're not going to like this." He admitted. "His name's Percy. After his Dad's best friend."

Percy blushed a deep shade of crimson, and rubbed the back of his neck, before grinning, bumping Grover with his shoulder.

"I... I don't really know what to say." He laughed, " Thanks, man. I need to meet him."

Grover smiled.

"Oh, you'll hear him first." He said, laughing. Percy laughed too.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the tide draw in, closer and closer. Before Grover sighed.

"When are you going to ask her?" He asked.

This took Percy by surprise. He hadn't even mentioned it, until he remembered the empathy link, and Grover's mind-reading ability. He sighed, watching the waves lap at the shore.

"Today, hopefully, if things go oka -"

There was a clicking sound from behind them, and Percy slowly turned around, before instantly standing up and cursing, drawing his sword. A giant scorpion regarded him with it's beady black eyes, it's pincers positioned just right to make demigod pancakes, and it's tail aimed right at Percy, ready to strike. He had heard that the bigger the scorpion, the weaker the poison. He really hoped that was the case because this one was huge. Although, it wouldn't make that much of a difference – it's stinger was the size of Riptide.

Grover appeared beside him.

"Must've come from the woods." He muttered, taking his pipes from his pockets.

"You don't happen to be able to make that panic thing, do you?"

Grover shook his head.

"We're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way, I'm afraid."

With that, he put his pipe to his lips, playing a weird tune that Percy recognised. It was the same weird tune that he had played in Percy's final fight with Kronos – the one that made the grass tangle around his feet, although this time, it worked the way it was supposed to, keeping the scorpion glued to the spot.

Percy lunged at the beast, only to be knocked to the side by it's huge pincers. The side of his face stung, but he stood up again, realising he was a little rusty.

He lashed and stabbed at it, but his sword helplessly bounced off it's thick armour, making things difficult. He thought for a moment, before making a plan in his mind. He sure hoped scorpion armour was similar to a crab's. He didn't have time to think about that, though, because he dived beneath it, and stabbed it, in, thank the gods, a chink in it's armour.

It bellowed in pain, and disintegrated into gold dust. Grover rushed over, dropping his pipe in the process.

"Percy." He said. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, and got to his feet. The whole left side of his face was swollen and red, but he was alive, and he was grateful. He brushed off his jeans.

"That was fun." he muttered, before smiling a little, putting an arm around his friend. "Lets go meet Grover junior."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're lying to me." Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

Percy sighed. By the time he and Grover had gotten back to see baby Percy, Juniper had already gone to put him to bed. When Annabeth asked about his face, he had told her that he had tripped over a rock, which, obviously, was a lie. He hated lying. He really did. But he hated Annabeth worrying more, so he did what he thought was best.

"I'm not." He said, looking out to the sea. It was a gorgeous evening, even by camp standards. "I told you I tripped over."

"So," Annabeth said, with a frown, reaching into his hair, and pulling out some monster dust, "explain this."

Percy sighed. Busted.

"I -"

"You lied to me." She said.

Percy looked at the floor and nodded.

"I didn't want you -"

"To worry?" Annabeth spat. "Well, I am worried, Percy. Do you know why? Because we're about to raise a _child_ together, and you think it's fine to lie to me."

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't think it's fine." He said. "I'm lying because I care about you."

Annabeth snorted.

"Please explain how lying to someone implies you care about them."

Percy sighed. She was going to hate this.

"To protect you." He muttered.

Just as he suspected, Annabeth's eyes turned stormy with rage. She got right in his face, and red rimmed her eyes. All he wanted to do was pull her into a hug, but he knew that she's most likely push him away.

"To _protect_ me?" She shouted, in disbelief. "You think I need _protecting_? Why? Because of this?" She gestured to her bump, absolutely fuming now.

Percy sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, before lifting his arms up in exasperation.

"Look Annabeth." He said. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say."

"How do I know you're not lying now?" She asked. "How do I know you didn't lie about anything?"

Percy rolled his eyes then. He was trying to stay calm about all of this, but even he was struggling not to blow up now.

"Because you trust me?" He said. "Oh, wait, you probably don't anymore."

He winced as soon as he said it. Damn him and his stupid short fuse. He put his head in his hands.

"No, Percy." She said, her voice dangerously calm. "Right now, I don't trust you. When else have you lied to me?"

He racked his brain, and then sighed. There was _one_ other time. When he had come back from seeing his Dad, he had told her that he was showing him the games room, when he had actually found him the perfect engagement ring.

"Once." He said. "I lied about where I went with my Dad."

Annabeth's face paled, before she gave him a glare so dangerous Percy could practically feel her gaze burning his soul, before freezing it.

"Where did he take you, Percy?" She asked, her voice icy. "A brothel? A strip club." She snorted. "Seems about right for the both of you."

Percy was at a loss for words. Not only had she taken it too far insulting him, she had insulted his _father_. He knew this wasn't really Annabeth, this was hormones, but he was beyond angry now. So angry he could feel that familiar pull in his gut, the one he would get when he was stirring up a hurricane. He had to try so hard to force it down, it took the most of his energy. He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the ring, and placing it firmly into her hand.

"This is where I was with my Dad." He spat. "So you can take that back right now. I am _not_ that kind of guy, and you know that, Annabeth. And neither is he. Frankly, I am so angry right now I can hardly even look at you."

He looked out to the ocean as if to prove his point. Annabeth's expression softened.

"is this -"

"An engagement ring?" He asked, his voice still dripping with anger. "Yes, it is. I was going to propose to you today."

"Percy -"

He was already walking away to the Poseidon cabin, wiping his eyes. He hadn't been that hurt for a long time. Annabeth collapsed onto the sand, the tears leaking out of her eyes. She cursed the gods, every single one of them. Now she really was worried. She was worried that she'd taken it too far this time.

/

"Percy?" She whispered.

It was 4 am, and she had fallen asleep on the beach. Thankfully, the harpies had ignored her since curfew didn't apply to over 18s. She closed the door to the Poseidon cabin quietly, to find Percy still awake, his back facing her, staring at the wall, the Minotaur horn in his hands. It hadn't changed one bit. There were still pictures of him and Annabeth stuck to the wall, Thalia, Silena and Charlie... They looked young. So easygoing.

She crept over, and sat cross-legged beside him. His eyes were rimmed in red, and his hands were trembling a little. He was staring at the photos, a little wistfully. Annabeth couldn't deny that part of her wanted those times back, too.

"It was so easy back then." He muttered, looking down at the horn in his calloused hands.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Annabeth said, twiddling the ring in her fingers. "I was vile. I -" She felt a tear drip from her eye. A tear of guilt.

Percy sighed, and his arm snaked around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered. "I know you didn't mean it. Hey, I'm sorry too. I guess you were right. I really shouldn't have lied to you."

Annabeth shrugged.

"I get why you did it." She mumbled. "But please don't do it again."

Percy laughed a little, and saw Annabeth twiddling the ring in her hands. His heart began pumping in his chest, and he gently took it from her hands, smiling a little nervously.

"I'm going to do this properly now." He muttered. "It's probably not quite the same, since you're expecting it, but hey, since when did things ever go right for us? Annabeth, I know we've already got a lot going on right now, with the baby, and if you say yes it'll give us something else to think about but -"

She cut him off with a teary kiss, her hand cupping his cheek. She pulled away, and Percy smiled a little.

"Will you marry me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and as good as snatched the ring from his hands, and placed it on her finger.

"I think you already know the answer to that one, Seaweed Brain." She whispered. "Of course I'll marry you."

He smiled, and kissed her again. A wave of relief over came him, and he finally felt like he could relax a little. At least, for one night.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth woke up in the Poseidon cabin to an empty bed. She smiled, and looked at her hand. She really loved the ring. Really loved it a lot. And she could tell it was Tyson's handiwork, and it just made it a little more special. Tyson was a sweetheart, despite being a 6"3 cyclops. She sighed, and rolled out of bed, smiling at the pictures on the wall. She didn't like to admit it, but she really missed it back then. When things seemed just a little easier. But she loved how things were now, too, so she really couldn't complain.

She found a note on the beside table, scrawled in Percy's usual (terrible) scruffy handwriting, but she smiled at the thousands of kisses on the bottom – he was so cute sometimes, and he didn't even know it. He had gone to meet baby Percy, and would probably be in the dining pavilion.

As horrible as it sounds, and as much a she hated to admit it, but she wondered what a baby from a tree and a goat would turn out like, because it wasn't your everyday combination. Turns out little Percy was just like a normal human, just with unusually bright green eyes, other than that, he looked a lot like Grover, minus the hooves.

She stretched and strolled down to the dining pavilion, and her face instantly broke out into a smile. There were Percy and Grover, Percy with the baby in his arms, a tiny smile etched on his face. Her heart melted, and she crept over, sitting on the bench beside Percy. Grover smiled.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where Percy got out of bed before Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Percy was holding a baby."

Percy laughed.

"Better get used to it, Wise Girl." He said, with a wink.

Annabeth smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, Percy was brilliant with... Percy. Not to mention, he looked extremely cute with a baby in his tan arms. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, and ran a finger across the baby's cheek. He opened his eyes, and yet again Annabeth was shocked how bright green they were. Far greener than Percy's, anyway. Percy smiled a little, and Annabeth couldn't help but notice how comfortable he looked holding him, too.

"Chiron talked to us earlier." Percy said, quietly. "It seems that the hunters are coming for a visit."

Annabeth grinned.

"Thalia's going to be pissed off with you."

Percy smirked.

"Don't swear in front of the children." He joked. "Why?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Because, Seaweed Brain," she gestured to her bump, "this happened. And you know how Thalia feels about -"

"Okay." Percy said. "I got it."

Annabeth smirked, and Percy looked back down at the baby in his arms, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

"How cute is he, though?" he mumbled. "I mean, how did this come from Grover?"

Grover blushed, but smiled. Percy could see a hint of pride sparkling behind his eyes.

"Hey!" He joked. "We've got to see what yours comes out like yet!"

Percy laughed.

"Annabeth was involved in the production line, so I'm expecting full on beautiful." he said. "Or handsome." he added.

Although the comment was in jest, Annabeth could tell that he meant what he said, and it made her smile even more than she did before. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms folded over her bump. Percy looked down at her hand, and smiled, remembering the better part of the night before. She had said yes. They were getting married. Grover looked to where Percy was looking, and he chuckled to himself.

"You asked her, then." He said.

Percy smiled.

"Sort of."

Grover frowned, and Annabeth laughed.

"Sort of?" he asked.

Percy smiled, and explained about the argument the night before. He had though about it a little that morning, and realised it was the worst argument they had ever had. It was amazing how something so good could come out of something which, at the time, seemed so bad. He sighed, and sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite. However annoying the Love Goddess was, she had brought him and Annabeth together, and he couldn't have been any more grateful for that.

Grover laughed a little.

"I'm happy for you guys." He said. "It's about time, anyway."

Percy rolled his eyes, and Annabeth pointed towards half-blood-hill. Percy grinned.

"Well, would you look at that." He said. "It's our favourite group of adolescent girls."

He stood up, gently handing Percy back to grover, before offering Annabeth a pull-up. She rolled her eyes, but too his hand anyway, making Percy laugh a little. Wrapped an arm around her waist, watching the Hunters walk by, smiling and laughing with each other, trying to catch a glimpse of Thalia. Annabeth saw her first, and pointed to her. Percy grinned. She still looked like a fifteen year-old girl.

"Pinecone Face!" He called. Annabeth gave him a gentle slap on the arm, and Grover snickered beside him. Thalia barked out an order, before jogging over, simultaneously smiling and glaring. She ran over, and hugged Annabeth, before even noticing anything different. She pulled away, and Percy wished he had a camera right then, because her expression was priceless. Somewhere between misinterpretation and shock, and maybe a little anger directed towards Percy.

"I seriously hope Annabeth's just had too many cakes, Kelp Head, otherwise you're going to get quite a shock."

Percy smirked.

"Do I take that literally, or-?"

Thalia laughed, and gave him a quick hug. Truthfully, Percy missed his cousin, and Annabeth missed her best friend. Thalia looked at Grover, and laughed. The baby in his arms yawned, and his eyes started fluttering.

"Well," she whispered. "there's no denying this little guy's yours. He's cute."

Grover smiled, and looked down at his son.

"Thalia, meet Percy. Percy, meet Aunty Thalia."

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"_Percy?_ Of all the names you could have chosen, you name him after this idiot?"

Grover rolled his eyes.

"He's my best friend." He said.

"Aw, come on Thalia." Annabeth added. "Saviour of Olympus and everything. Not to mention he's fairly nice."

Percy gave a look of mock hurt.

"_Fairly_ nice?"

Grover laughed, and looked down at little Percy, before sighing.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He said, and walked into the woods softly, probably to find Juniper or whatever.

They began to stroll down to the beach, since the weather was still so nice. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, and she smiled a little, kissing his cheek.

Thalia gagged.

"Guys, you know how I feel about public displays of affection."

Percy laughed.

"We didn't all choose to stay adolescent girls, either." He said. "Deal with it."

Thalia smirked.

"Adolescent, maybe not." She said. "But Percy, you do resemble a girl."

Percy chuckled.

"Technically, if I was a girl, Annabeth wouldn't be -"

Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Can you stop bickering?" She asked, although she was smiling.

Percy sat down on the sand, looking out to the ocean, Annabeth in the middle, Thalia on the other side. She turned to Annabeth.

"Did he actually impregnate you, or are you seriously just fat?"

Percy winced. Fat had become the new 'F' word. Annabeth glared at her, and Thalia held her hands up.

"Okay, sorry." She said. "But really."

Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"Nah, I'm just pregnant." She said.

"Although, there has been an awful lot of cake consumption recently." He added.

Annabeth laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"I have an excuse." She said. "You don't."

Thalia was looking pretty pale, until she smiled.

"As long as she's called Thalia, I'm happy for you."

Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"And if she's a boy?"

Thalia shrugged, and stood up, brushing the sand off her trousers.

"Look, I need to get back to the Hunters." She said. "We'll have a proper catch up later, with Grover."

They nodded and smiled, before laying back, looking up at the clouds.

"I told you this was a good idea." Percy muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy smiled as he heard the bedroom door open. It was his last week off work, and he was planning on making the most of it. He downed his coffee, and stood up, sauntering over to kiss Annabeth's cheek, but she smiled and darted towards the bathroom.

"Hang on, Seaweed Brain." She said. "I need to pee."

Percy laughed a little, and switched on the kettle for Annabeth, checking the calendar as he went. He smiled. Hospital appointment. And then he smiled even wider, hoping that the baby had gotten his act together and decided whether he is a boy or a girl. He didn't know what he wanted, and he was happy either way. Annabeth came into the kitchen, tying her hair out of her face, pecking Percy's lips. Percy smiled, and kissed her properly, smirking.

"Morning." He said.

Annabeth smiled, and kissed his cheek again.

"How you feeling this morning?" Percy asked, Annabeth hoisting herself onto the counter. Percy passed her a mug of coffee. She took a huge sip, but said,

"You know I'm not supposed to have this, don't you, Seaweed brain?"

Percy nodded and winked.

"I'm a rebel."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"I'm pretty excited." She said, with a smile. "For today, I mean. I just want to find out now."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"So do I." He said. "We've got under three months to sort everything out. All we've done is cleared out the spare room"

Annabeth sighed, and smiled a little.

"Don't worry about it, Seaweed Brain." She said. "We'll get it done in time. I'm finishing work fairly soon."

Percy almost laughed. It was usually the other way around – Annabeth would be the one worrying, Percy would be the one planting a kiss on her forehead and telling her everything would be okay. Not today, apparently.

And then he realised what he had said. Less that three months. Three months was _not_ a very long time. He was as nervous as he was excited. The half-hour he spent with baby Percy was enough to make him love him. With _his_ baby, he had no idea how he was going to cope with all the emotions. He smiled to himself a little. He would probably start hyperventilating and get all hysterical. And Annabeth would look at him like he was crazy, and then laugh. And, despite the hyperventilating and the hysterics, he would laugh too. He shook his head a little. Annabeth was looking at him funny, and he figured he was probably daydreaming.

He stood on his tiptoes, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to take a shower, Wise Girl." He said, giving her one last kiss.

She smiled.

"Good. You stink."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I know." He said. "Hence the showering."

Annabeth smiled, and gave him a gentle shove.

"Go on, Seaweed brain." She said.

/

They hadn't said a word to each other since the appointment, although they had both been smiling for the whole ten minutes it had been silent. They sat in the car, Annabeth now deeming it acceptable for Percy to drive since she didn't really fit in the driver's seat anymore. She looked down at the pictures, biting her lip a little. Percy followed her gaze, and sighed deeply.

"Wow." He said, thinking aloud, putting the keys in the ignition. "A little girlie, huh?"

Annabeth smiled, and looked down at her bump.

"We are going to make things so difficult for you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed and sighed.

"I know." He said. "I don't even mind. She's going to be a daddy's girl."

Annabeth shook her head.

"Not If I can help it."

Percy smiled, his green eyes twinkling a little. Truthfully, he couldn't have been more pleased that the baby would be a girl. He loved the idea of having a daughter to spoil and look after, even when she really wasn't old enough to get what was happening.

Annabeth looked out the window, enjoying the first real sun there had been for a while. She passed Percy his sunglasses from the glovebox, and he took them gratefully, taking his hand off the steering wheel momentarily to put them on. Annabeth put hers on too, sitting back in her seat.

"Fancy going to the beach, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

Percy grinned.

"You can read my mind." He said.

It was mid – March, so the beach was pretty empty, but they didn't mind. The sun was out, and they were going to make the most of it.

Percy sat down, kicking his shoes and socks off, digging his toes in the the wet sand. Annabeth (rather ungracefully) plonked herself down beside him, making him smile a little. He laced his fingers through hers, and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little, looking out to the sea.

"So," Percy said, "we need to sort stuff out. Quickly."

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I finish in two weeks."

"And I have to go back in a few days." Percy said, with a sigh

Annabeth nodded.

"I know. It sucks." She said. " But, you need to do all the 'man' jobs. Building her crib, probably most of the painting and all that stuff."

Percy sighed.

"we haven't even bought a crib yet." He muttered.

Annabeth sighed.

"Stop being difficult." She said. "We'll go get one tomorrow, okay?"

Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Okay. Sorry." He said. "Carry on."

Annabeth chuckled.

"You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain." She said. "Okay, anyway. What colour for her room ?"

Percy thought for a moment.

"There's always gre -"

Annabeth shook her head, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said. "Hear me out here. Not like, bright green. Like pastel green."

Annabeth though for a moment.

"I guess she'll have loads of pink toys and stuff." She said. "Alright."

Percy grinned, and Annabeth smiled. It was starting to become real. She would have a baby in the foreseeable future. She and Percy would be parents. Despite how terrifying that thought was, she couldn't be any happier about the way things were going for them. She was engaged, less than three months away from having a daughter, a steady job, living in an apartment big enough for the three of them. It couldn't have got much better.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth heard the front door slam, and she sighed. He had obviously had a bad day at work. She, knowing that Percy would probably ask her to, switched the kettle on.

He leaned against the front door, dropping his laptop, and clutching at his leg, closing his eyes for a second.

"Shit." He muttered. "Shit, shit, shit."

He removed his hand for a second, finding it covered in blood. He winced, and quickly returned it to where it was.

"Annabeth?!" He called, fairly quietly, feeling faint. "I could – ow, shit! - use a hand. Please." He sunk to the floor, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, walking from the kitchen and sighing.

"Are you seriously asking a pregnant woman for help?" She joked, before she saw him, and her heart jumped into her throat. Sat in a pool of his own blood, eyes closed, a few bruises on his forehead. Of course, Percy was a demigod, and things like this used to happen to him, or her, quite a lot. That didn't make her worry any less, though.

"Yeah." He muttered, his voice quiet, a tiny smile gracing itself across his lips, opening an eye. "Just this once."

Annabeth sighed, and dashed into the kitchen (well, as fast as she could go these days) and dug into the kitchen cupboards for nectar and ambrosia.

She returned, gently kneeling beside him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled a little, and she handed him a square of ambrosia. She moved his hand away from his leg, and her heart stopped. Percy sighed.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Wise Girl." He managed.

Annabeth looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay." he muttered. "Maybe it is."

Annabeth nodded.

"How many?" She asked, undoing the cap on the bottle of nectar. "Ready?"

He nodded microscopically. He might have been grateful for nectar's healing qualities, but it hurt.

"Three." He muttered. "Caught me off guard."

"You idiot."

He laughed a little, which soon faded when Annabeth poured the nectar onto his leg. His eyes squinted shut, but he stayed quiet, biting the insides of his cheek so hard he drew blood. He sighed with relief when she stopped, and Annabeth pressed her forehead to his, and pecked his lips.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and Percy returned the kiss.

Annabeth smirked at him.

"You should be glad we don't have carpet, Perseus." She said, gesturing to the blood, and kissing his nose, "Because you would be buying a new one."

Percy laughed, rolling his eyes a little, before standing up, and offering Annabeth his hand, which she took, and he pulled her up.

"You've ruined your trousers." He said, looking down at her now bright red knees.

Annabeth shrugged.

"As long as you're okay." She said. "It's not like I need them for much longer, anyway. Two months, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled.

"I guess not." He said. "I reckon she'll be late, if she's anything like me."

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, throwing her arms around him. Percy returned the gesture, pulling her close to him, and resting his chin on the top of her head.

/

Later that evening, Percy and Annabeth lay on the living room floor, Percy with his hands behind his neck, Annabeth resting her head on his chest, reading her book. Percy lay there, just watching her playful grey eyes skim over words unrealistically quickly, smiling at the tangled strands of hair falling in her face, the way she would pout every time something happened or there was a plot twist. He found himself smiling without realising. He wouldn't change Annabeth one bit. That's when he realised girls like Annabeth were hard to come across – kind, intelligent, funny, and not to mention heart-stoppingly beautiful. He smiled even more when he realised what an unlikely couple they were. Annabeth – bossy, unbelievably clever, a workaholic. And then there was Percy – easygoing, lacking a little common sense, hated reading. He sighed to himself. They worked, and that was all that mattered.

Annabeth put her book down and looked up at Percy.

"You know, we should really start thinking about names."

Percy grinned. He had been wanting to have this conversation for what seemed like ages now, but Annabeth kept saying no on the grounds that they hadn't really done anything. Now, however, her room was painted, and looked extremely cute, and the dresser had been stocked up with baby clothes.

"Okay." He said, brushing the tangles from her face. "You start."

"Lydia."

Percy shook his head.

"Nah." He said. "Sounds too old for a baby."

Annabeth shrugged.

"Guess you're right."

Percy smiled.

"As always." She gave him a gentle slap, and he laughed. "Okay, okay." He said. "Molly."

Annabeth smiled a little.

"Maybe."

Percy smiled, and gave Annabeth a nudge.

"Your turn."

She thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

"Amber." She suggested. "Or April."

Percy grinned.

"I like both of them." He said. "Amelia." He said, sticking with the 'a' trend.

Annabeth nodded again, before sighing.

"This is _not_ going to work, Seaweed Brain." She said. "We like all of them."

Percy laughed, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, we've got two months for this. Don't worry about it." He said. "I'm getting pretty tired anyway, to be honest."

Annabeth nodded.

"Me too." She mumbled "Alright. We'll continue with this tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Percy was home alone. Since seeing Thalia at camp, they had become close again, and saw each other pretty often. Not that Percy minded, of course. She deserved time to herself. Especially now. It was so soon. Percy could count the days on one hand, which scared him quite a lot. It wasn't months anymore, it ways _days. __Days_ until he would become a father. He looked out to the sun outside, and sighed in an attempt to neutralise the fear a little.

But he knew it was okay to be scared. He was only twenty – one. Okay, granted, almost twenty – two. That was still pretty young to be come a parent. And it was so much responsibility, even now, when she wasn't here yet. He looked at himself, almost laughing. Sorting out last minute baby clothes was certainly _not_ what he imagined he would be doing any time in the near future. Yet there he was, sorting out baby clothes, when he could've been at the beach or at the park or -

He stopped himself. He shouldn't have been thinking like that. This little girl was definitely going to be a good thing. He knew it. No matter how accidental she was. He could still go to the beach or the park, he would just have a little extra to bring along with him, and he didn't mind one bit.

He put the last of the clothes away, and, right on cue, there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes. Probably Annabeth, forgetting her keys. _Again._

"Coming, Wise Girl." He said, walking quickly to the door.

He opened it, and standing there was certainly _not_ his Wise Girl. Unless she had grown an extra half a foot in height and grown stubble and lost an eye. He was immediately met with a hug from, of course, Tyson. Percy couldn't help but grin and hug back. He had missed his brother. Tyson pulled away, and grinned. Okay, maybe he was in need of a touch of aquafresh, and maybe he was a little dirty, but he was still his brother.

"Hello, Brother!" Tyson boomed.

Percy laughed.

"Hi, Tyson." He said, inviting him in. Tyson, being so tall, immediately smacked his forehead on the doorframe. Percy suspected it wouldn't be the last time he did that during his visit.

Of course, Percy had been expecting Tyson. His father had promised that he would send him over to see him, and Percy couldn't have been more pleased that he had fulfilled it.

"How long you staying for?" Percy asked, sitting down. Tyson sat beside him, dwarfing the couch, and squashing Percy right into the corner. He didn't mind. He was used to it recently.

Tyson shook his head.

"I don't know, brother." He said. "Daddy says I can say for as long as I want, or until you tell me I have to go."

Percy smiled, and patted his brother's shoulder.

"You can stay for as long as you want." He said. "But there are some ground rules." He added with a smile.

Tyson looked at him expectantly.

"Right." Percy said. "Hide the peanut butter, because Annabeth hates it at the moment. And... you know about the baby, right?" He asked.

Tyson nodded.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "My brother will be a Daddy! And I will be an Uncle! And Daddy will be a Granddaddy!"

Percy laughed.

"Yeah!" He said, grinning. "You just got to bare in mind that it could happen any day now, and when it does, and we bring her home, you need to be fairly quiet, because we'll all be tired and stuff. And, last one, you _have_ to stay long enough to meet her."

Tyson grinned, showing the peanut butter stuck in his teeth.

"Okay, brother!"

Percy grinned, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I forgot to thank you for the ring." Percy winked. "She said yes."

Tyson smiled wider than he was before, bigger than Percy thought humanly possible, until he realised Tyson _wasn't_ human.

"Was nothing." He said. "Just a present." He dug into his rucksack, picking up something roughly wrapped in some sort of plant from the sea bed, tied together with a piece of seaweed.

"What's this?" Percy asked, taking the gift gratefully, smiling. Annabeth was right. Tyson was a sweetheart.

"For the baby." He said, bushing a little.

Percy smiled, and gently placed it onto the coffee table, before standing up.

"I'll wait until Annabeth gets back." He clapped Tyson's shoulder. "Hey, come and see the baby's room. I think you'll like it."

Tyson nodded eagerly, and followed Percy, who, in the instant he opened the door, smiled. He and Annabeth really _did_ do a good job with it. It was painted pastel green, like they decided. The walls were dotted with pictures of him and Annabeth when they were younger. They even found a few photos from when they came back from their first quest, just twelve years old. His particular favourite, him, Annabeth, and Grover, standing on the fireworks beach, arms around each other. Annabeth and Grover looking at the camera, but Percy wasn't. He was looking at Annabeth, the tiniest of smiles on his lips. Even he, still a total Seaweed Brain, could tell from his expression all those years ago that he had a crush on her, even then, almost ten years ago. He smiled, and leaned on the crib in the centre of the room, smiling at the organisation of it all. You could tell Annabeth did most of that.

Tyson looked at him, and grinned.

"I think she will love it." He said, his voice quieter than Percy had ever heard it.

He smiled a little, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyson looked at him.

"You look scared, brother."

Percy shrugged. He kept forgetting that Tyson was actually pretty clever. Tyson smiled.

"Don't worry, brother. You will make a very good Daddy!"

Percy smiled, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks man, but -"

The front door opened, and Percy grinned. Annabeth had that effect on him.

"I'm home, Seaweed Brain!" She called.

He walked to the door, and tried his best to pull her into a hug. She didn't really fit into his arms anymore, though, so she stood sideways a little, making Percy smile every time. She lifted up her sunglasses, and grinned at Tyson, who also pulled her into a hug. Luckily for Tyson, his huge arms fitted right around her.

"When did you get here?" She asked, putting the car keys on the side-table.

Tyson grinned.

"Not long ago." He said. "You look very pretty. And baloon-y."

Percy and Annabeth laughed, and Percy gave her hand a quick squeeze and pecked her cheek. She stood on her tiptoes to peck him back, making Percy smile.

"I'm going for a pee." She said, sending Tyson into hysterical laughter. Percy rolled his eyes. "and then we'll catch up." She added, although Tyson wasn't listening. Annabeth shrugged, and went to the bathroom anyway.

Percy sat back down on the couch, and Tyson sat in the chair opposite, which was far too small for him. He had calmed down, finally.

Annabeth walked back in, and ungracefully plonked herself on the couch beside Percy, who put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, and Annabeth asked Tyson about the forges, and he told them pretty much everything. She looked down at the table, and saw the present. She looked up at Percy quizzically.

"Oh!" He said, "Yeah! Tyson got a present for Seaweed Girl." He prodded the bump for good measure, getting a kick in return, forcing him to grin.

"Wise Girl." Annabeth muttered, under her breath. Percy chuckled. "Can we open it now?"

Tyson nodded, and Annabeth handed it to Percy, who shook his head. Annabeth shrugged.

"Fine." She said, and carefully unwrapped it - gently unfurling the corners like she always did. Her breath hitched when she saw it. It was really beautiful. It was a mobile to hang over her crib, decorated with bits of coral and handmade metal starfish and hippocampi and other sea creatures. He had obviously spent lots of time on it. Percy smiled a little.

"Wow." Annabeth whispered. "I really don't know what to say."

Tyson blushed.

"It's nothing." He said..

Annabeth shook her head.

"It's beautiful." She mumbled, looking up at Percy, who winked at his brother.

"Thanks man."

Tyson grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy stepped into the staff room, running a hand through his hair. Thank the gods for free periods. He headed straight for the kettle, taking the coffee and the biscuit tin out of the cupboard. He hadn't been sleeping a lot recently. His mind was always buzzing, always worrying about something baby-related or Annabeth-related. He sighed, tapping the counter whilst he waited for the kettle to boil.

"I'll have one if your making one, Perce," a voice said from behind him. Paul. Percy owed so much to him, and he was afraid he wouldn't ever get the chance to repay him for everything he had done.

"Sorry." He said, pulling a mug from the cupboard. "I didn't even see you."

Paul smiled and waved it off, and Percy handed him a mug of coffee, sitting in the couch in the corner of the room, rubbing his eyes. Paul sat opposite, frowning with concern, which made Percy smile a little. He couldn't be more pleased, no matter if it was a long time ago, that his Mom had finally found the right guy. And Percy couldn't be more pleased to have him as a second father. He had been there for him through everything, and he treated him as if he were his own. Percy couldn't put into words how grateful he was.

"You look exhausted, Percy." He said, after taking a sip from his coffee.

Percy looked into his mug.

"I'm fine." He muttered, forcing a smile. He _was_ fine. He was excited, but the worry had begun to take over, and he could see that it was affecting everyone else, too. He didn't like that.

Paul smiled sympathetically. Having no children of his own, he couldn't relate to how Percy was feeling, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Look, Percy." He said. "This is probably not going to make you feel any better. It would be stupid to tell you not to worry, because I realise that if I were in your your shoes, it would be impossible for me not to worry. The kids love you, Percy. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you know that survey we do each year?" Percy nodded. "Well, around eighty percent of the pupils you taught said that science was their favourite lesson."

Percy smiled and blushed simultaneously, a little disbelieving.

"They did?"

Paul nodded, and Percy's smile got a little wider.

"I... wow."

Paul laughed, leaning over and squeezing his shoulder a little.

"I know ninth graders are different to babies, but we all know you're going to to great." He said, with a wink. "Has she got a name yet?"

Percy shook his head, still smiling.

"Nope." He laughed. "We can't decide on one."

"How much longer?"

Percy smiled, and shook his head.

"It was supposed to be eight days ago," He said, "so no longer."

"You are so -"

Percy's phone rang, and he looked at Paul apologetically, who waved it off.

"I understand." He said. "Who is it?"

Percy looked at the caller ID and gulped, trying to swallow back the fear rising in his throat.

"Annabeth." He mumbled. "I should get this."

Paul nodded, and Percy answered his phone, staring out the window, taking a sip from his coffee in a vain attempt to hold down his nerves.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. "S'up?"

"Hi." She said, her voice small. "Are you, um, busy?"

Percy frowned.

"No, I'm just chatting to Paul. I'm on a free. Why? What's up, sweetheart?"

He was pretty sure he knew the answer, so he began searching his pockets and his laptop bag for his keys, holding the phone against his shoulder with his head, Paul watching him the whole time.

"I think -"

"The baby?" Percy asked.

A huge sigh escaped Annabeth's mouth.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "But don't rush. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not on my own."

Percy smiled a little, despite his heart thumping against his ribcage so much it was almost painful. He passed his timetable to Paul, hoping he would understand. Paul nodded, and took a sheet of paper off the coffee table, showing the available supply teachers.

"You okay?" He asked. "Is Tyson getting on your nerves?"

He could practically hear Annabeth smile on the other end of the phone.

"I'm alright." She said, "And no. Tyson's being very sweet, and your Mom's here too."

Percy laughed a little.

"I didn't know it was a party." He joked.

Annabeth chuckled.

"She's already got your terrible timing."

Percy laughed again.

"I know." He said. "Don't deny you're pleased. See you in ten."

Annabeth hung up, and Percy stood, grabbing his laptop bag, taking his keys from his pocket.

"I've got to go." Percy stated, uselessly, since Paul had already gathered that much.

He nodded.

"I know." He said. "Good luck. Send Annabeth my love."

Percy smiled.

"Will do. I'll call you when I get the chance." He said. "And thanks for everything."

Paul smiled.

"No problem. Now, buzz off. Annabeth needs you."

Percy smiled nervously, and nodded, leaving for home.

/

Percy arrived home to the last thing he expected. Annabeth sat cross legged on the couch, in his sweatpants and his old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, smiling. Tyson's roaring laughter, his Mom, smiling, but darting a worried look at Annabeth every so often. Percy expected silence, for it to be all solemn. Just waiting. That's what he was expecting. And then he grinned a little. This was definitely better.

He slipped off his shoes, loosened his tie, and put his laptop bag on the floor, creeping down the corridor, and leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms. Annabeth saw him, and smiled. He could see the nerves hiding behind her eyes, and he was pretty sure she would be able to see it in him too.

"Hey." He said gently, plonking himself down beside Annabeth, before smirking. "Nice outfit."

She laughed, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Percy returned the gesture, not daring ask any questions, because then it would become real, and then he would be swallowed up by nerves and disappear. Instead, his arm snaked around her shoulders, and the conversation continued, Tyson telling some story about the forges. And then Annabeth suddenly gripped his hand and buried her head into his shoulder. Percy looked down at her, the worry expanding his his chest, and gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, rubbing her back a little. He, for once, felt pretty hopeless, and he felt his eyes glancing up to his mother.

"Am I doing this right?" He mouthed, and Sally laughed. He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, and it was so unusual seeing him like that, she sort of wished she had a camera. She nodded, and then Percy gave a little nervous smile, and looked back down at his fiancée, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb. The grip on his hand loosened.

"Ow." He joked, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's nothing, mate." She replied, and Percy smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry." He said, sheepishly. "You okay?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain."

He pecked her forehead, and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to make coffee." He said. "Anyone want some?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Percy shrugged, walking into the kitchen, staring out the window, and then at the scan photos on the fridge, and then at his reflection in the microwave. He looked scared. Terrified, in fact, and he was pretty sure everyone else could see it too. He splashed his face with water, before hearing footsteps behind him, too light to be Tyson's, too light to be Annabeth's. He sighed.

"Hey Mom." He mumbled, and the he realised how terrified he _sounded_. There was a tremor in his voice, even then, when it was just him and his mother.

"Percy, look at me." She said, gently, her hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, and saw his mother's comforting smile. The same smile he got after he had come home covered in bruises and cuts and scrapes after a monster encounter. That same smile that he got after he got kicked out of another school. The same smile he got when he came home from camp after loosing people he knew. She laughed softly, and both hands gripped the top of his shoulders.

"Pull yourself together, Perseus." She said, a little stern.

He nodded, and took a deep breath. Sally's eyes flashed with concern.

"What are you scared about, Percy?" She asked, her voice soft.

"I... I'm scared of seeing Annabeth... you know. How she will be in a few hours. I'm scared of how letting her down. Either of them. I just want to get everything right. I just want everything to be per- … well, as good as I can make it. And I wish perfect would come into the category, because I don't want to ruin her life by making loads of mistakes."

Sally's expression turned sad, and she pulled him into a motherly hug. Percy instantly relaxed, and his childhood came rushing back to him. Cookies, his Mom's perfume. She pulled away, her hands returning to the top of his arms.

"Firstly, Annabeth's accepted that it's going to hurt, and the best thing you can do for her right now is support her." Sally said. "Preferably without hyperventilating." She added, jokingly. "Do you intend on letting them down?"

Percy shook his head.

"Then you won't." Sally said, gently. "Even if you make mistakes. You _will_ make mistakes. We all do. Even The Saviour of Olympus." She said, with a smile.

Percy looked down at the floor.

"I guess."

Sally smiled, and tilted his head up a little.

"Somewhere under all those nerves is excitement." She said. "We need to see that. Not all the jitters and nerves."

Percy grinned and nodded. Sally laughed, and let go of his arms.

"Better?" She asked.

Percy nodded again.

"I think so." He said.

Sally smiled.

"Good." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

"I... wow." Percy said, rubbing his eyes. It was the first time he had spoken in the last nine minutes and forty – seven seconds – the exact age of his daughter. He would find himself looking back, and wishing the fist thing his daughter ever heard him say would be a little more comprehensible. "She's beautiful."

Then he realised he couldn't have said anything any different. "Wow" summed up his feelings pretty well – an absolute overload of love and happiness and this sudden requirement to do anything he could to protect that tiny baby in the tan arms of his Annabeth, who had also remained speechless for the best part of ten minutes, mesmerised by the beautiful girl in her arms. For the first time since becoming a mother, her eyes drifted over to Percy, who was staring, just staring, at his daughter. He felt her looking and looked up at her, a huge, dopey smile stretching across his face. Annabeth smiled back.

He perched on the edge of the bed to get a better look, and he realised "beautiful" was the biggest understatement he had ever made. She was breathtaking – literally. Percy's breath hitched when he saw her. Her skin was still porcelain pink, particularly her ears and nose. Her big grey eyes were open, framed with long, thick eyelashes. She stared back at him, and Percy's smile faded into nothing more than a ghost as he looked at her, wondering how something so beautiful could have come from him. And she looked like him so much, it scared him – the shape of her face, her nose, her black hair, her lips. All of these belonged to him. But those eyes – clearly Annabeth's, maybe even a little more beautiful.

He looked back at Annabeth, unsure of what to say to her. The smile came back, stretching across his face, and Annabeth, unable to hold it back any longer, gave him a tired smile back. Percy took a deep breath, still finding everything hard to believe.

All he could think of which was suitable to say was "I love you", so he did, making Annabeth smile.

"I love you too." She said, her voice surprisingly strong, and very Annabeth.

"She needs a name." Percy whispered, stroking the baby's cheek softly.

Annabeth nodded, and scooted over on the bed so Percy could sit down properly.

"Yeah, she does." She mumbled, with a smile, "but she also needs to meet her father."

Percy looked at Annabeth.

"He's right here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Properly, I mean."

Before Percy could even say anything, she was placed in his arms. He looked down at her, and it dawned on him how right it felt to be holding her. To have her looking up at him with those grey eyes.

"She still needs a name." He mumbled, softly.

Annabeth sighed, and thought for a while.

"I don't know." She said, eventually.

Percy looked down at her.

"Molly." He looked at Annabeth to see her reaction, and she smiled, telling Percy that Molly had gotten her approval.

"Molly April Jackson." She mumbled back, with the tiniest of smiles.

Percy grinned and nodded.

"Perfect." He mumbled, the smile still stuck to his face.


	19. Chapter 19

They were sent home a few hours later, so they were back by 9am, absolutely exhausted after having no sleep during the night. Percy yawned, and Molly followed his lead, making his permanent smile a little wider. That's when Sally burst in, Paul casually following, but looking equally excited – he was probably trying to keep his cool. He winked at Percy, who grinned. Sally gave Annabeth a quick hug, before grinning at Percy, and looking down at the baby in his arms, a tear leaking from her eye. Paul laughed, and Percy rolled his eyes, although he couldn't say he reacted any differently. Sally bit her lip, and looked up at Percy and Annabeth.

"Congratulations, you two." She choked. "She's beautiful."

Percy sighed contentedly, and looked over at Annabeth, who looked exhausted. She smiled a little, as if to say 'I'm okay.'

"I know." Percy mumbled to Sally. "Here. We need to have some introductions."

He gently placed Molly into his mother's arms.

"Molly, meet Grandma." He said. "Grandma, meet Molly"

Sally grinned, and rocked the baby in her arms, kissing her forehead. Molly reminded her of Percy, and she sighed, a little wistful. Those times weren't exactly easy, but she enjoyed them none – the – less. And to look at him now made her the proudest mother in the world. Okay, maybe he had caused more than enough mischief in his time. Maybe he was desperate for a shave (as always) and had bags the size of trucks under his eyes. Maybe he had just accidentally become a father. But she could see it – that proud twinkle in his eye. That twinkle that loads of guys in his position wouldn't have.

"Molly Jackson." Sally mumbled.

"Molly April Jackson." Annabeth added, Percy slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

Sally smiled a little wider, and passed her to Paul, who grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and cooed at her, making Molly giggle softly. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance, before Percy frowned.

"Where's Tyson?"

Sally smiled, not even taking her eyes off Molly and Paul.

"Watching the telly."

Percy rolled his eyes, and steered everyone into the living room. Tyson looked up, and grinned at him, knocking him over with a hug. Percy laughed, and Tyson blushed, standing up, promptly knocking his head on the light fitting, making Percy, and everyone laugh a little more. He blushed even more furiously.

"I am sorry, brother." He said, pulling Percy up from the floor so hard he almost fell right back down again.

Percy smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Come on. Come and meet Molly."

Tyson grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Percy looked at Paul, silently asking for his daughter back. He just rolled his eyes and nodded, placing her back into his arms, and started chatting with Sally and Annabeth. Tyson looked at Molly in awe.

"She looks like you, brother." He said, quietly. "She is very pretty."

Percy smiled.

"You want to hold?" He asked.

Tyson nodded slowly.

"Here." Percy said, and placed her into his brother's arms. "Just be careful. Don't forget how much stronger you are than she is."

Tyson smiled, and rolled his eye.

"I know." He said. "She is tiny."

Percy nodded, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Does anyone want a drink?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen. Everyone nodded yes.

"I'll give you a hand." Sally said, which really meant, "I want to talk to you."

Percy smiled, and Sally followed him into the kitchen. Percy switched the kettle on, and leaned against the counter, rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked.

Percy smiled and nodded.

"I'm just tired." He said, which was an understatement. The adrenaline had faded, and the only thing keeping him awake now was caffeine.

Sally smirked.

"You have no idea just yet, Perseus."

Percy laughed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Molly really is beautiful, Percy." Sally said. "She looks just like you."

"I know." Percy said. "She doesn't feel quite real just yet."

Sally smiled, and sighed, pushing him out the way a little.

"I'll do this." She said. Percy gave her a grateful smile. "And I guarantee that you won't be saying that by tomorrow morning."

Percy laughed.

"You're probably right." he said, laughing a little. "She's not a sleeper. At all. She's been around for -" he checked his watch, "six hours, ten minutes. Only slept for half an hour."

Sally winced, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Paul and I will take Tyson to the shops for a few hours." She said. "Give you and Annabeth some time."

Percy smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

They walked back into the living room, and Percy plonked himself beside Annabeth, Molly now back in her arms. He kissed Annabeth's forehead.

"Mom and Paul are taking Tyson out for a few hours." He whispered to her.

Annabeth shot Sally a grateful smile. She loved Tyson, she really did, but all she wanted then was to be with Percy and Molly. Just the three of them, at home, not in some sterile room which stank of her own sweat and had stupid posters on the walls.

Percy sighed, and his arm snaked around Annabeth's shoulders, his head resting on the top of hers, not really listening to any of the conversation.

Sally downed her coffee, and whispered something to Paul, who nodded.

"C'mon, Tyson." He said. "We need to get some things from the shop, and we'll need your help."

Tyson nodded and grinned enthusiastically.

"Okay, blowfish man," he said. "I will come. My brother looks sleepy anyway."

Percy smiled, and stood up, hugging his Mom, and saying goodbye to everybody, walking them to the door. He sighed contentedly when it closed, and smiled.

"Finally." He muttered, under his breath.

"I heard that." Annabeth said, and Percy could virtually hear her smirking. "I could tell them that."

Percy walked back into the living room, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." He laughed, sitting beside her, kicking off his shoes and stretching his legs out. He let out a deep, contented sigh, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Annabeth shuffled over and leaned into his side, making him smile. Then he looked down at Molly, who was (still) wide awake, staring right back up at him. He bopped her nose, and her mouth opened into a smile, making both him and Annabeth laugh a little.

"She's got your smile." She said.

Percy rolled his eyes, and Annabeth gave him a gentle punch on the arm.

"No, seriously." She said. "Look how cheeky that grin is."

Percy laughed.

"You saying I've got no teeth?"

Annabeth gave him an _I can't believe you_ look, and Percy laughed a little more.

"You know what I mean." She said.

Percy nodded, and kept smiling and looked at Annabeth. And gods, was she beautiful. Her hair was still knotty and hanging in her face. She had bags the size of trucks under her eyes. But when she wore that smile, that beautiful, tiny smile which portrayed so much pride. Her eyes still sparkled, even after everything she had been through. Percy planted a kiss on her temple, and pressed his forehead to the top of her head.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured. "I love you so much right now."

Annabeth looked up at him, and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too." She whispered, and then smiled. "Are you crying?"

Percy looked away, and Annabeth laughed quietly. She turned his head back towards her, and he wiped his eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's okay." She said, kissing his cheek. "I knew you would sooner or later."

Percy laughed a little.

"I guess you were right." He said. "As always."

Annabeth laughed, and placed Molly into his arms.

"Here." She said. "I need to pee."

Percy laughed, and Annabeth pecked his forehead.

"I love you." She said.

Percy smiled.

When she had gone, he looked back down at Molly, who's eyes were fluttering. He smiled, and lay down on the floor, laying Molly on top of his chest.

"I bet you'll sleep all day and be awake all night now." He whispered to her, laughing to himself. "Demanding. Like your Mother." He joked. The only laughter he got was gentle snores from her. "Damn." He whispered. "You're beautiful. I swear I'm the luckiest guy in the world. You're the best mistake I ever made, flower. And trust me, I made a lot of those. Maybe I didn't want a baby as young as I am, but now I have one, I feel like I was missing out. Just because I had you a little – okay - a lot earlier than I thought I would doesn't mean I love you any less. It means I get to love you a little longer."

By the time Annabeth walked back in, both Percy and Molly were asleep on the floor. She smiled, and took a photo, before joining them.

* * *

**A/N!**

**That's it! Finished!**

**But don't panic – there will be an epilogue. It won't be for a while, because I'm going on holiday with my girlfriend and my family tomorrow (!) for a week, so I can't update.**

**Thank you so much, I have been loving writing this and reading all of your reviews.**

**The epilogue will be posted on here. I have a few Ideas already so it shouldn't be any longer than two weeks.**

**-Em -**


	20. Epilogue

**Unplanned : an Epilogue – Molly's timeline**

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, his voice almost lost in his excitement. "Come here, quick!"

Annabeth quickly walked into the living room, where Percy was occupying Molly. She leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, smiling at how Percy had dived into being a father head first, and just how _amazing_ at it he turned out to be. From the first night, he picked things up easily. If she woke up in the night, Percy was usually the first one there, and would usually get her back to sleep in five minutes.

And she saw this shine in his green eyes. A shine that wasn't there before she was born. He had gotten a whole lot mature since she was born, but he still had that mischievous glint in them. That wasn't it. This new sparkle was irrevocable pride and love and absolute contentment. And she loved it. He had this new life in him that she hadn't seen for years. He was all smiles. Always saw the bright side of everything.

He crouched on the living room rug, Molly standing up, holding his hands, which was a revelation in itself – like her father, Molly tended to be a little lazy, and had a huge disregard for rules, which Percy found hilarious, and Annabeth had grown to find endearing. Percy looked at Annabeth and winked, letting go of Molly's hands. Annabeth held her breath – she may still be young, but she was a Mommy, and as a general rule, most Mommies were overprotective. She didn't want her baby girl getting hurt. Percy flashed her a reassuring smile, and walked back a little, holding out his hands to his daughter.

"C'mere, flower." He said, enthusiastically. "Show Mommy how clever you are."

And she did. She wobbled over, falling into Percy's arms, making him laugh, and smother her with kisses. Molly giggled, and gave her dad a huge, wet kiss back. He laughed again, and looked at Annabeth, who was beaming.

"I told you she was a Wise Girl."

Percy looked down at Molly, and smiled. He didn't like to admit it, but he was pretty sure Annabeth was right.

/

"What if they don't like me, Mommy?"

Annabeth tied off the braid with a pink hair tie, and turned Molly around. It was her first day of school ever, and she was understandably nervous. Her grey eyes were stormy, and she looked undoubtedly frightened. Annabeth gave her a reassuring smile, and opened her arms out to her, which Molly fell into without a word.

"You know what, Molls?" Annabeth asked, into her hair.

"What?" She asked. Like her mother, Molly was greedy about finding things out. She liked learning, and knowing things, and, much to Percy's dismay, documentaries. She pulled away to Look at Annabeth's smiling face.

"Daddy and I got kicked out of almost every single school we went to. Both of us were a bit different. Remember us telling you?"

Molly nodded.

"Even then, we still made friends. I'm sure everyone will love you, Molly. And Daddy won't leave until he can see your happy, okay? Try not to worry yourself about it, baby."

She nodded again, and Percy walked in, straightening his tie and fastening his top button. He pecked Annabeth's cheek, before crouching in front of Molly, handing her her backpack.

"First day of school, sweetie." He said. "We've got to go in a minute. Excited?"

Molly nodded slowly.

"She's a bit nervous." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Molly, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He asked her.

Molly nodded shyly. Percy kissed her forehead, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's okay." He said. "All you've gotta do is remember that it's everyone else's first day too, and they are all feeling exactly the same as you are."

Molly nodded again, and then smiled broadly.

"I am excited though, Dad!" She said. "Do you think I'll be cleverest in the class? I already know my alphabet! And I can count!"

Percy laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you will be, Molls." He said, lifting her onto his shoulders. He gave Annabeth a quick kiss.

"Ew." Molly said.

They looked at each other and laughed. Percy shook his head a little, chuckling, a little disbelieving as to how much Molly was like Annabeth.

"I'll see you later."

"See you later, guys!" Annabeth shouted as they left the door. What Molly didn't know was that Annabeth was just as nervous as she was.

/

"You're _what?_" Molly asked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other nervously. They thought it would go so much better than this. Gods, she'd taken being a grandchild of Poseidon and Athena better than this. Percy looked at his daughter, thirteen years old, becoming more beautiful as the years went by.

"You heard." Percy said.

Molly didn't say a word. She just looked at her parents like they had announced they were terrorists or something. Annabeth sighed, and tied her hair back. She wasn't feeling great already, and the last thing she needed was a teenage daughter against the whole thing – something that both she and Percy were beyond excited about.

Molly groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's not April fools day, is it?"

Percy shook his head.

"That's tomorrow."

Molly sighed. It wasn't the baby she had the problem with.

"Fine. Cool. Whatever."

Percy frowned.

"Molly -"

She spun around, with a frown similar to her father's.

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood. Talk to me later."

With that, she went to her room.

"That went well." Annabeth muttered.

/

Later that night, Percy knocked on Molly's door.

"Moll?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door, and walked in, closing it behind him. Her room pretty much mirrored his and Annabeth's when they were her age – messy. Bits of armour splayed around, a couple of shells on her desk, a few books on the floor, too.

He sat on the edge of her bed where Molly lay, staring up at the ceiling. Her face was flushed from crying, but he didn't mention that, because he knew if it were him, it would only embarrass him and make matters worse. Instead, he brushed the hair from her face, and gave her a comforting smile.

"Are you going to tell me what's up, Kiddo?"

She sighed.

"Nothing. I am absolutely delighted about the new sprog." She said, sarcastically.

Percy frowned.

"Molly!"

She buried her face into her pillow, and muttered a muffled apology. Percy sighed, and lay down beside her, looking up to the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Percy asked. "Because, frankly, you've been acting like a brat since we told you. You know, me and your Mom are pretty hyped up about a new baby, and we thought you would be too. But we also agreed that if you didn't agree with it, we wouldn't go ahead with it. Your Mom's pretty devastated right now because she thinks that you've got a problem with having a brother or sister, and I'm confused because that doesn't sound like you at all. There's something else. Care to share?"

Molly sighed, and rolled back over, looking at the ceiling again. Another tear leaked from her eye, and Percy sighed, wiping it away, his expression softening.

"Seriously, Molly." He said, gently. "All we want is for you to be happy, because that makes _us_ happy."

Molly nodded, and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. She looked down at her dad, lying on her bed, his eyebrows scrunched together, mirroring hers. She resisted the urge to laugh – he was right, she had been a brat. And she knew that all too well. And there he was, looking up at her, the worry obvious in his eyes. She sighed again.

"I just..." She lifted her arms in the air, exasperated. "I don't know. I don't want to be forgotten, I guess. Of course I'm happy. I really am. It's just that I've got friends at school who have had this happen, and they hardly ever see their parents anymore because they're too busy with the baby and stuff."

Percy stayed quiet for a very long time, trying to figure out what to say, before he sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen. I promise." He said. "I guess you realise that you were an accident, right? Because we're both still pretty young."

Molly smiled, and moved her hand in a so-so motion, making Percy laugh.

"Ha-ha." He joked. "Okay, so, this one is too. Please don't tell him that. Anyway, we hadn't really planned to have another one because you're enough for us, really, and what we both said about this one is that he's not going to replace you. We're going to as much as we can together, because that's what we want. So please don't worry about being left out. We still love you just as much as we always would."

Molly nodded, and hugged Percy tight. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"As long as I get to choose the name." She mumbled.

Percy laughed.

"We'll see."

/

Percy walked into the apartment, tiredly running a hand through his hair. Annabeth had gone into labour early that morning, and they had no choice but to leave Molly alone all day. He felt guilty. He felt like he was already breaking his promises, and the baby was hardly even two hours old. He put his keys on the desk. It was early evening, and he was pretty starving.

"Molly?" He called, and, at the sound of his voice, she bounded out of her bedroom, smiling uncertainly. Percy grinned at her.

"Hey." She said.

Percy began raiding the cupboards.

"You've got a brother." He said, grinning wildly as he went through the fridge. "Everything went perfectly fine. We called him Theo, because we figured you'd like that, since it was your idea. I'm just gonna grab something to eat and then I take you down to see him."

She nodded, and Percy just sighed and grabbed a few biscuits from the tin. Molly raised her eyebrows, and Percy laughed, ruffling her hair.

"I haven't eaten all day." He protested. "I've been a bit preoccupied."

Molly laughed, and held her hand out. Percy rolled his eyes, and gave her a biscuit. She smiled, and shoved it in her mouth, all in one. Percy laughed again. Like her father.

He finished, brushing his hands off, and grabbing the keys again.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Molly nodded, and Percy steered her through the door. The hospital was only a few minutes away in the car, so Molly didn't have long to wait for meeting her brother. Percy looked at her, and still felt guilty for leaving her.

"Hey." He gave her a gentle nudge in the arm. "I'm sorry we left you on your own today."

Molly shrugged and smiled.

"I'd rather be waiting around at home than at the hospital."

Percy laughed.

"Fair point." He said, with a smirk. "You wouldn't have wanted to have been there. Still, I feel bad."

Molly smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Percy smiled gratefully, and pulled into the hospital. All of a sudden, Molly was hit with a bout of nerves. She knew he was far too young to have an opinion of her yet, but she was still worried about what her brother would think of her. She knew he would be cute – she had seen pictures of herself when she was a baby, and she, admittedly, was pretty adorable. She knew what her Dad meant when he said they were young. They were only in their only twenties when they had her, and they both looked good for their age, so they looked practically like teenagers.

Percy noticed her worry, but didn't say anything. He just got out of the car, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, steering her inside.

"Does he look like Mom?" She asked.

Percy shook his head.

"He looks more like me than you do." He said, laughing a little. "So no. He's pretty much me all over. Except his nose."

Molly smiled. She had expected Theo to look more like her Mom, on the grounds that she looked a lot like Percy. They stood outside the door, and Percy smiled, gesturing for her to open it. She did, slowly and quietly, before grinning, and looking back at him.

"She still awake?" He asked.

Molly nodded.

"Hey Mom."

Annabeth gave a tired smile, and Percy winked at her, the smile turning into a grin. She still loved Percy's childish side, even after all this time. Gods, she still loved everything about Percy.

Her attention turned back to Molly, their beautiful daughter, her long, black waves slung over one shoulder, that huge, mischievous grin she had inherited off Percy. And then she looked down at Theo, who, frankly, was a carbon copy of Percy. Those green eyes, black hair.

She gestured for Molly to come over, which she did, as Percy settled on a chair beside the bed, stretching his legs out. Molly sat on the edge of the bed, peering at her brother, before grinning, and laughing quietly.

"Poor kid." She said.

Annabeth frowned.

"What?"

"He's not going to have any chance with the girls, is he?" She said. "He looks so much like Dad."

/

Percy and Annabeth rushed towards the empire state building. Neither of them had any idea if Molly was alive, let alone okay. The Fates wouldn't let them anywhere near her – it was her prophecy, after all. All they knew was that it was over, and whatever needed to be done to save the world had been done. If that involved sacrificing their daughter... well, Percy and Annabeth would be having more than a few words with The Fates.

Easy listening music played in the elevator as usual, but it was inappropriately cheerful for the tense atmosphere, which almost sent Percy bashing the speakers to bits.

They arrived at the 600th floor, and there is pretty much dead silence. The usually cheerful Olympus is empty, the inhabitants, presumably, were hiding in their homes. At least Annabeth had built something to last.

She grabbed his hand hand for reassurance, finally grasping the possibility that Molly was... no. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. Percy gripped her hand back, squeezing tightly. She was alive. She _had_ to be. He, of all people, had survived a great prophecy, and there was no doubt in his mind that Molly could, too. But had she?

They walked faster towards the throne room, hoping that they would get a glimpse of everyone, still in one piece. Percy opened the heavy door, and, as usual, his breath was taken away from the sheer beauty of the throne room. And then he saw a small crowd of Demigods. Four or Five. He wasn't counting though. He was searching. His vision tunnelled when he saw a familiar black braid down a tall girl's back, and he let a deep sigh of relief, which caught in his throat when he realised she was in pretty bad shape. She was leaning heavily against a boy, who happened to be her best friend, who he had happened to forgotten the name of. (Jake? Josh? Jamie?) And then he noticed the way her head was leaning against his shoulder, and the way his arm was wrapped around her waist, not her shoulders. It dawned on him, and he smiled. It was about time.

Poseidon looked up from his throne, and smiled widely.

"Hello, son." He boomed. Percy waved a little.

Athena smiled and waved at Annabeth.

Molly turned around, and Annabeth realised Molly was in worse shape than she thought – her face was scratched and bruised, a deep gash trailed down her thigh. And her eyes welled up. Josh looked at her, and understood, letting go of her. She needed her parents, and that was okay. Annabeth rushed over, throwing her arms around her. Percy frowned up at the gods.

"Couldn't you – at least – let her have some ambrosia and nectar and let herself get cleared up before you have your silly little council?" He asked, fuming.

Poseidon looked at him apologetically.

"I tried to tell Zeus, but he wasn't having any of it."

Percy rolled his eyes, not surprised.

"I tried, too." Said (Percy remembered!) Josh.

Percy gave him a nod of thanks.

"Are you dating her?" Percy asked.

Josh nodded shyly, and Percy grinned, and winked at him.

"Then you're a lucky lad."

Josh grinned.

"I know." He said.

"Take care of her. Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

Percy looked at Molly through the corner of his eye, and she looked mortally embarrassed, but was smiling.

"I will, Mr. Jackson. I promise."

Percy laughed a little, despite his anger.

"Call me Percy."

/

Molly stood in front of the mirror, sighing. She had done school, university. She had qualified as a nurse, like she had always wanted. But on today, of all days, nothing seemed to be going right for her. Her dress wasn't quite as beautiful as she remembered. Her hair wouldn't do what it was supposed to. The car was cancelled, so she would have to get a taxi. She felt tears welling in her eyes, and then cried a little more – it was sure to ruin her make–up too, now. She sat down on the couch.

Then, there was a soft knock at the door, and she fanned her face to try to cover up the fact she had been crying.

"Yeah?" She said.

Percy poked his head around the door, his tie a little crooked, his hair mussed up like it usually was. He frowned when he saw Molly, her face a little flushed, her eyes a little watery. He closed the door softly behind him, and crouched in front of her, and took her hands.

"What's up?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Molly went to wipe her eyes with the heel of her hand when Percy stopped her, grabbing a tissue from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Careful." He said, gesturing to her make-up, even though he didn't think she needed it.

She thanked him quietly.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is?" He asked.

Molly sighed deeply, looking at her reflection.

"It's hardly even ten, and things are already going wrong." She mumbled, dabbing her eyes with the tissue. She gestured to her reflection helplessly. "Look at me, for a start. I just..." She sighed again. "I'm not beautiful enough to get married."

Percy frowned deeply, squeezing his daughter's hand.

"Beauty has nothing to do with your right to get married." He said. "Why does it even matter? Today isn't about everybody else. It's about you, and Josh." Percy smiled. "For the record, I think you look beautiful. And judging by the details that you gave me about Josh proposing to you in battle wearing full battle armour... well, I think you'll take his breath away."

Molly smiled a little.

"But the car was cancelled, and I've got to go in a taxi and we paid a fortune for -"

Percy shrugged.

"What can you do about it?" He asked. "You're still a Jackson, for now, and us Jacksons are pretty unlucky, but we always, always get through it. And really, I don't think you should let a ten minute taxi ride spoil your day."

Molly nodded, before smiling, and straightening her dad's tie.

"I'm glad you're my dad." She said, and threw her arms around him.

Percy laughed, and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Me too, Kiddo. Me too."

/

"Promise me." Molly said.

Percy rolled his eyes at his twenty – six year old daughter.

"I promise I won't tell your Mother." He said, sighing. He didn't like to keep things from Annabeth, but if Molly felt it was important, it must have been.

Molly. Like him, she had been the subject of a great prophecy, and beaten it, no matter how scared she was. Even he, a total Seaweed Brain, knew how much it scared her. She would sit at home a few weeks before, staring at a blank TV screen. Percy understood. He understood because he could relate to that. That constant, irrevocable fear that swallowed you up, refusing to spit you back out. What hurt the most was that there was nothing he could to to help her.

She didn't need the help. Not one bit. It was over in three days. She had beaten it. And he had never been more proud in his life.

Until she got married. He walked her down the aisle, and saw the look on Josh's face that he knew all to well. He loved her more than life itself. He knew that because he saw the same look in pictures of him and Annabeth.

She tapped her fingers on her mug nervously, smiling down into her coffee. She bit her lip, and Percy leaned across the table and put a hand on her arm, giving it a little squeeze.

"Just tell me." He said, gently, with all the love he could muster, which was probably enough to share out to the entirety of America's population.

She grinned a very Percyish grin. She looked a lot like her father, despite being a girl. She had the very same troublemaker grin, and that very same amused glint in her grey eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Dad." She said. "You're going to be a granddad."

Percy's eyes widened, and he laughed, almost spewing his coffee all over her face. He grinned manically before standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my gods." He said, and then kissed her forehead. "My little girl."

Molly rolled her eyes.

And Percy's brow, as usual, furrowed with concern, making her laugh.

"You been feeling okay?" He asked.

Molly laughed, and gave him another hug. She loved her dad so much it was unreal. He was so cute and kind and funny. She knew how lucky she was.

"Sucks a bit sometimes." She said, with a little shrug. "Can't really complain though, right?"

Percy grinned and nodded.

"Why can't I tell your Mom?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Because I want to tell her first, fish breath."

Percy laughed.

"Not if I have it my way." He said.

Molly wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are you challenging me?"

Percy smiled and winked.

"Could be."

/

"Oh my gods!" Molly said, opening the door. "Mom!"

Annabeth laughed, and gave her daughter a hug, as difficult as it was. Molly insisted that she wouldn't tell anyone (apart from Josh) the due date, because she wanted to keep it a 'surprise'. However, judging by her size it was very soon indeed. Molly smiled, and crossed her arms.

"Where's Theo? And Dad?" She asked. "It's school holidays now, right?"

Annabeth nodded, and rolled her eyes.

"Theo's grounded." Annabeth said. "As usual. And you know how crafty he is, so someone had to stay home and 'look after him'"

Molly laughed.

"He'll never learn." She said, rolling her eyes. "What did he do?"

Annabeth sighed.

"Took the car in the middle of the night and went to his girlfriend's."

Molly rolled her eyes again.

"Boys."

Annabeth smiled.

"They'll never learn." She said. "Where's Josh?"

"Work."

Annabeth nodded, and sat down on the couch. Molly lowered herself down beside her, and plonked onto the couch, adjusting the cushions so she could get comfy. Annabeth simultaneously laughed and smiled sympathetically, knowing the feeling exactly. She looked at Molly.

"It's soon." She guessed. "I can tell. You told us about 7 months ago, and I'm pretty sure you're more than that."

Molly didn't say a word. She was doing well at keeping her mouth shut, because no – one except Josh knew what was going on. Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

"You make things so difficult, sometimes."

Molly grinned.

"My pleasure."

Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, so going by my previous prediction, it's soon. Like, next few weeks soon." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Molly sighed, looking down at her rounded stomach.

"Um..." She said. "Kind of terrified. Pretty excited. Josh is freaking out a little." She shrugged. "I didn't really expect anything different."

Annabeth smiled sympathetically, before smiling.

"Your Dad was terrible, you know." She said. Molly raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. He seems so calm and collected now, but back then, he was freaking out. Like, he wasn't really sleeping. He forgot everything because he was so scared. It was kind of amusing at the time."

Molly laughed.

"Men." She said, rolling her eyes.

Annabeth smiled.

"Yep." She said, nodding. "You're not going to tell me when this baby's due, are you?"

Molly shook her head.

"I'm really not." She said. "Soon was a pretty good guess, but that's all you're getting."

Annabeth sighed.

"Hey, and try not to worry about it too much, as stupid as it sounds." Annabeth said. "I mean, me and your father managed pretty well, and we were just kids really."

"I know." Molly said. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

/

"Oh, shit." Molly said, answering the door. "Uh, hi guys." She said, her voice small.

Her parent's expressions changed from incomprehension to delight to anger and back to delight again before getting back to angry. To make matters worse, a baby's cry echoed through the apartment. She winced.

"Josh! We have a situation!" Molly called.

"I know!" He shouted back. "I'm on it!"

Molly shook her head, which was useless, considering he couldn't see her.

"We have another one!"

Josh walked out of the baby's room, their son in his arms, frowning. He saw the problem, and stopped.

"Ah." He said.

Molly resisted the urge to laugh at his expression. Then she looked at her parents.

"Sorry." She said, not knowing what else to say. Percy tried to stay angry, but couldn't, and engulfed her in a hug, making Molly laugh. "I really am sorry, Dad." She said. "I'll explain in a minute."

Percy nodded, and Annabeth hugged Molly too.

"This explanation had better be good, young lady." She said, although she was smiling.

Molly laughed a little.

"It is, don't worry."

Annabeth nodded, and Molly pushed her into the living room.

"Go and meet him, before Dad gets there and hogs him."

Annabeth laughed, and left the room.

"Hey, little bro!" Molly said, hugging him. Theo, despite being generally grumpy, smiled and hugged her back.

She shepherded him into the living room. Molly met eyes with Josh, silently asking if he'd given anything away yet. He shook his head, and Molly smiled. Good.

She sat down on the couch beside him, and her son was already in Percy's arms, who was cooing him and blowing raspberries on his forehead. He sat down, and Annabeth sat beside him. Theo sat on the floor, looking bemused.

"Explanation." Annabeth said, her eyes a little watery, smiling. Her eyes kept glancing back to the baby in Percy's arms.

"Aw, Mom." Molly said. "Don't cry."

Annabeth cocked her head towards Percy, and her crying seemed irrelevant in comparison. Percy sat there silently, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Molly smiled a little, and threw him a packet of tissues. He looked at her, rolling his eyes a little, but taking one anyway.

"Okay, explanations." She said. "So, my due date was actually tomorrow - Dad's birthday." Theo's eyes widened at this news. "So, we figured it would be a good surprise, providing he came on time and we weren't bombarded with unannounced visits from you. So basically you busted our plan, but never mind." Molly shrugged. "It's close enough."

Percy and Annabeth laughed and apologised.

"How old is he?" Percy asked, now recovered from his bout of tears.

Josh looked down at Molly.

"22 hours-ish?" he said.

Molly nodded.

"About that."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and looked at Molly, winking.

"You look pretty good considering."

Molly laughed.

"Gee, thanks." She said, sarcastically.

Percy and Annabeth laughed, before sighing.

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked.

Molly smiled.

"Percy." She said. "Happy birthday, Dad."


End file.
